Asesino Inglés
by Lian-Dana
Summary: No todo es belleza en la vida. La oscuridad también puede darla...La profesión de Sirius Black es ser un asesino a sueldo. James Potter y Remus Lupin parte integral del equipo de asesinos. CAP 10
1. Suspiro

**A s e s in o  I n g l é s**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie Corta

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Asesino Inglés_**

****

****

Capítulo I               Suspiro

_"Aquél a quien el crimen es beneficioso es el que lo ha cometido"_

_Séneca_

Un suspiro inundo la habitación…

En el piso se encontraba un cuerpo sin vida, un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, de complexión robusta, descansaba en el piso de esa lujosa habitación, en su rostro se podía leer el temor que lo invadió momentos antes de morir.

El cuerpo sin vida ya hacia a los pies de un hombre que lo veía con cierta arrogancia, sonrió fríamente, sus ojos delataban el corazón de aquel hombre: frío, soberbio, arrogante… sádico… carente de cualquier sentimiento humano.

Un asesino perfecto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la cama se encontraba una joven de no más de 20 años, en verdad bonita, lástima que nadie disfrutaría de ella.

El hombre de cabellos castaños casi rubios, hizo un movimiento rápido… La joven tendida en la cama ya no respiraba. El hombre hizo una cruz con las manos delante de él, para salir de la habitación en total silencio, igual a como había llegado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El trabajo ya estaba hecho, sonrió con satisfacción, caminaba por un pasillo hacia una habitación que estaba al final del mismo. Su víctima había puesto cierta resistencia pero al fin y al cabo, cumplió con su cometido: arrebatarle la vida. Abrió la puerta.

- Es hora de irnos- dijo acercándose a la venta.

Con un golpe perfecto, la ventana estaba hecha añicos, saltó inmediatamente, cayendo sobre el pasto del jardín y comenzó a andar rápidamente,  otra persona le siguió saltando de la misma manera y acompañándolo, los dos se detuvieron, el primero miró hacia la ventana.

- ¡Sirius!¡Apresúrate!

El hombre dentro de la habitación miró de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida del otro hombre, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción plena, sabía que la misión estaba cumplida…

Con un ágil movimiento salto la ventana y se dirigió a las dos sombras que lo esperaban junto a la barda de la mansión.

- Ya salimos, Arashi- murmuró

- Entendido- una voz femenina le contestó por el pequeño auricular que traía puesto en la oreja.

El grupo saltó con facilidad la barda, echaron a correr por el bosque, escuchando detrás de sí las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias.

Se internaron en el bosque, después de correr por 5 minutos, encontraron una camioneta que los esperaba. Subieron a ella y se marcharon, dejando atrás los cuerpos inertes de  una familia 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dejo su gabardina en el perchero de la habitación, dirigiéndose cansadamente a un sillón, se sentó cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.

En la mesa se encontraba uno de sus compañeros de misión: James Potter. Un hombre sin duda apuesto, de cabellos negros azabaches, tan rebeldes que hacia imposible pensar peinarlos, ojos color aguamarina enmarcados por un par de gafas redondas que complementaban su aire encantador y soñador, poseedor de un cuerpo esbelto y delgado. James jugueteaba con el control de la televisión pasando de canal en canal sin ningún interés en especial.

Un hombre delgado salió de una habitación contigua, Remus Lupin llevaba puesto un pants gris y una playera negra ceñida al cuerpo, sus ojos dorados demostraban cierta tristeza, el cabello castaño claro caía sobre su cara enmarcándola perfectamente, la piel blanca resaltaba al contacto con la tela negra, medía aproximadamente la estatura de James, un poco más bajo que Sirius Black. Sonrió cansadamente  al ver a James jugar con el control de la televisión, se dirigió a la cocina.

Sirius Black no se movió ni un solo milímetro, escuchaba las distintas voces provenientes del televisor con cierto fastidio, estaba cansado y quería dormir sólo un poco, antes de ir a entregar el informe sobre la misión de esa noche, que como siempre había sido perfecta. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver un par de ojos color azul profundo, su cabello lacio de color negro-azulado llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, su tez era blanca como la porcelana, igual de suave al contacto, facciones finas, cuerpo delgado y esbelto. Sin embargo a pesar de poseer una belleza fuera de lo común, esos ojos azul profundo demostraban frío y más frío.

Se levantó repentinamente, le echo una mirada a sus compañeros y se retiró a su habitación sin decir más.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los titulares de periódicos anunciaron el asesinato de la familia, los medios televisivos no se hicieron esperar… El causante de aquella brutalidad era desconocido por el momento.

- Buenos días, detective…- un distinguido acento inglés se dejo escuchar en el auricular.

El "Asesino Inglés" había denunciado su crimen, como siempre lo hacia después de un asesinato. Le gustaba jugar con la policía y comprobar una y otra vez lo inútiles que eran. El detective en turno de su caso no era la excepción, quizá al principio había tenido una luz que lo alumbrará pero ahora ya no, el detective lo había desilusionado… aunque quizá no debería menospreciarlo.

Su misión de la noche anterior había sido relativamente muy sencilla, en comparación con el precio. Por cierto, ¿cuál era la misión?.  Asesinar a los dueños del emporio Benoitte…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se despertó ofuscado por aquel sueño que lo perseguía noche tras noche, se sentía mortalmente cansado, emitió un ligero gemido llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se dejo caer hacia atrás de nuevo en la cama.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Caía el atardecer, inundando con sus colores dorados y rojos el departamento, estaba sentado en un rincón de la estancia, en un agradable sillón de cuero negro, leía con avidez un libro.

La única pasión de Sirius Black eran los libros, le agradaba hundirse en cualquier tipo de literatura, siempre y cuando esta fuera buena y de excelente calidad. Disfrutaba los momentos de soledad, en aquel departamento, lejos de todo bullicio. La vista era magnífica…

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Potter, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, camino hasta la estancia, se desvió a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y tomo una bebida de aquel, se dirigió de nuevo a la estancia, sentándose enfrente del hombre que no le prestaba la más mínima atención. James carraspeo sonoramente.

- ¿Cómo celebraremos?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Sirius no aparto la vista del libro, sencillamente se limitó a seguir leyendo.

- Dije: ¿Cómo celebraremos?

- ¿Celebrar?¿Qué?- preguntó aún sin despegar la vista del libro.

James bufó y miró algo irritado a su compañero.

- No puedo creer que esta sea tu idea de diversión- dijo James mientras se estiraba perezosamente

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- ¡Vamos a gastar nuestro dinero!- dijo con alegría al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un trago?

Sirius suspiro pesadamente, ¿Por qué siempre le daba a escoger?, sabía de sobra que el aguamarina siempre le daría la misma respuesta, y aún así seguía dándole a escoger. Le gustaba tomar unos cuantos tragos para después desaparecerse en medio de la nada con cualquier chica sexy que le hubiera agradado. Debía de haber aprendido a no preguntar después de tantas veces.

- Hoy no tengo ganas, ve  tú- respondió hundiéndose de nuevo en su lectura

- ¡No seas aguafiestas!¡Tenemos que festejar!. Jamás nos habían dado tanto- tal vez el hombre tenía razón, un par de tragos no le caerían mal.

- ¿Haz ido a una casa de geishas?- preguntó, en verdad no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con las amistades de la conquista de Potter esa noche, de hecho nunca estaba de ánimos.

El joven de cabellos azabaches negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

- Es hora de que conozcas más que bares y burdeles- se burló Sirius.

Cogió el auricular del teléfono y marco unos cuantos números.

- Nos vemos en media hora- dijo antes de colgar- Remus se unirá a la fiesta

Se levantó, se dirigió hacia el perchero del pasillo que daba a la puerta principal, tomó la gabardina negra y se la puso.

- ¿Piensas quedarte?- preguntó saliendo de la habitación.

James se levantó rápidamente, dejo la bebida en la mesita de la estancia y cogió su chaqueta apresuradamente, siguiendo de cerca al ojiazul.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaban parados enfrente de una casa típica japonesa, Remus se adelanto a tocar la puerta, fueron recibidos por una joven, que parecía ser aprendiz del lugar, la joven los conducir a la sala en donde se encontraban las geishas y su invitados.

James veía interesado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, visiblemente impresionado por la elegancia y belleza de las mujeres que se encontraban en aquel sitio, al pasar por una mesa vio a un hombre que creía conocer en compañía de una hermosa mujer con la cara maquillada igual que las demás.

Se sentó en el lugar que Sirius y Remus habían elegido, al parecer esos dos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de visitas, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar hasta ellos una mujer de gran elegancia, era la oka-san de aquella casa de geishas. Saludó educadamente a los hombres, parecía complacida con su visita. 

Remus fue el primero en hablar, le señaló a la oka- san a una geisha que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, tocando la flauta, Sirius hizo lo mismo, a diferencia de que él había escogido a una, que en ese momento acompañaba a un joven japonés, perteneciente a la alta sociedad japonesa. La oka- san se vio indecisa ante el pedido, sin embargo al toparse con la mirada fría del ojiazul, consintió el deseo de este. James se preguntaba si lo habían olvidado, pero al segundo de preguntarse eso, Sirius abrió la boca, pidiendo algo sumamente especial para su amigo. La oka- san miró a James con aire crítico de pies a cabeza, James en ese momento le hubiera gustado darle una lección a esa mujer, ¿quién se creía para verlo de esa manera?. La oka- san asintió, después de unos segundos de examinar al hombre de ojos aguamarina. Se levantó de la mesa y se despidió cortésmente de los tres hombres.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las dos geishas escogidas por Sirius y Remus se encontraban en la mesa, entablando una conversación acerca de política y religión con cada uno. James resopló algo irritado, esa no era precisamente su idea de diversión, miró la mesita que tenía enfrente y cogió el pequeño vaso, se tomó de un solo trago el sake, resopló de nuevo, dejando en la mesa el vaso.

De pronto unas manos delicadas sirvieron un poco más de sake en el pequeño vaso, la figura de una mujer se sentó junto a él, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

La cara de la mujer estaba maquillada con precisión por medio de ceras, cremas, polvos, y colorantes que dejaban su cara blanca y la boca redondeada. Su vestuario era lujoso y de mucho color, llevaba un bonito kimono de seda azul. 

Algo le llamó la atención, esa geisha se destacaba de las demás por su hermoso cabello rojo fuego y unos ojos color esmeralda tan brillantes que podías perderte en ellos con sólo mirarlos. Sus ojos eran lindos y juguetones, se podía observar cierto brillo de inocencia e ingenuidad en su mirada

Observó la actitud sumisa de la geisha que se encontraba a su lado, dejo escapar una sonrisa de sus labios. Se preguntó como una joven como la que tenía enfrente estaba en un lugar como ese. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Remus había desaparecido junto con la geisha, le dio un codazo a Sirius en las costillas, llamando su atención.

- ¿Y Remus?- preguntó con un tono de voz a penas audible.

- Fue a un lugar más cómodo- fue la respuesta de su acompañante quien se volvió a dirigir a la geisha que lo acompañaba con aire monótono

James, volvió su vista a la mujer que estaba junto a él, desde hacia unos momentos y no había articulado palabra.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y por primera vez, vio la cara del hombre que le habían asignado, ese hombre sería su primer cliente, el primero y esperaba que único. Se perdió por unos momentos en los ojos aguamarina, tratando de entrar a las profundidades de ellos.

- Liliane Evans- respondió

El hombre entornó los ojos, distinguió un destello de miedo en la mirada de la mujer al verlo.

- James Potter- dijo

Black se levantó de su asiento, tomando su gabardina y echando a andar.

- Quédate- le dijo a su amigo- yo me largo- le dirigió una mirada despectiva a la geisha que momentos antes lo estaba acompañando.

De pronto sus ojos azul profundo, se posaron en Liliane, la miró fijamente por unos segundos, la geisha pelirroja lo miraba también. Sirius gruño algo nteligible, se dio media vuelta buscando a la oka- san de la casa. La pelirroja bajo la vista, parecía que le encontraba cierta fascinación al piso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Joder!- exclamo Sirius

Se encontraban en una habitación totalmente decorada a la usanza japonesa, Black miraba con ojos gélidos a la figura de la oka- san, esta se encontraba parada enfrente de él aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía al ver esa mirada asesina en el hombre frente a ella.

Sirius dio un paso al frente, dos pasos al frente, la oka- san retrocedió al ver el rostro del joven, una sonrisa sádica había aparecido en los labios de este. Un pequeño encendedor de plata se deslizo a los dedos del joven. Jalando de unos de los extremos disimulando en una perilla, se descubrió un delgado hilo que se tenso en las manos del asesino.

La oka- san sintió con extrema rapidez, una fuerza fina que la asfixiaba, trató de aferrar sus manos al hombre, pero era imposible. Sintió como su opresor retiraba la fuerza en algunas ocasiones, dejándola respirar un poco, pero después el hilo se volvía a tensar sobre su cuello, evitando el paso del aire. El mundo se le empezó a nublar…

- Sabías el precio… Oyuki- susurró el joven con distinguido acento ingles, con voz suave, apenas perceptible.

Fue lo último que escucho la mujer, antes de rendirse ante la muerte.

Guardo el arma que había utilizado para estrangular a su objetivo, sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro.  
  


Nunca mataba a alguien extra a menos que recibiera su paga por esa vida, sin embargo en esta ocasión había hecho una excepción…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la enferma mental llamada autora:**

Bueno, este fic es algo que quería escribir hace un buen rato – 2 semanas-, no creo que sea muy largo a menos de que tenga cierta aceptación, por cierto debo decir que seguramente esta un poco confuso pero al paso de los capítulos esto se ira aclarando. Este es un fic alternativo en el cual la magia no existe en el mundo de estos tres chicos, como se habrán dado cuenta estos chicos tienen una profesión algo fuera de lo común ¬¬U, pero quería hacer algo nuevo en esta ocasión y que mejor manera. No me peguen ni me regañen!!!. A mí me gusta como quedo esta chap!! ^^U

Este fic contendrá algunos personajes de algún fic que tengo circulando por aquí- Married, para más información- sin embargo es independiente totalmente del fic, así que pueden leer este sin ningún problema. 

Les gusta la nueva faceta de estos tres chicos?, ideas, sugerencias, comentarios??, todo es bien recibido en la sección de reviews.

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui, Erial Hiragizawa, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^

Pregunta: Por qué Sirius mató a la oka- san??

Matta- ne

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana             **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto


	2. Índigo

**A s e s i n o   I n g l é s**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Asesino Inglés_**

****

****

_Capítulo II               Índigo_

Remus Lupin entro cabizbajo, se sentó en una banca de madera de caoba, elevo la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una imagen: un hombre crucificado con una corona de espinas en la cabeza, suspiro cansadamente.  

Él no creía en las imágenes, dejo de creer hacia tiempo en ellas, sin embargo creía en un ser divino, poderoso y supremo que regía el destino de todos, absolutamente todos los seres humanos.

A pesar de su falta de devoción a las imágenes, encontraba reconfortante aquel lugar, sentía que podía estar en paz consigo mismo visitando el lugar que varios fieles tenían por iglesia.

Observo los altares con detenimiento, paseo su mirada por las grandes cópulas deteniéndose en los lienzos para admirarlos con mayor detenimiento, los grandes candelabros, las velas…

Una figura con túnica se acerco a él, Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no emitió ninguna palabra, esperando que el hombre lo hiciera antes que él.

- Hijo mío, ¿Has venido a confesarte?- preguntó gentilmente el sacerdote.

El sacerdote de aquella Iglesia, extrañamente sentía cierto deber religioso hacia Remus, puesto que el hombre jamás se había confesado ni ido a misa, pero si acudía a la Iglesia con cierta regularidad. 

- No- contestó secamente, se levanto de la banca dirigiéndose a la salida, sin poner atención a lo que el sacerdote le decía.

No necesitaba de él…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se estiro perezosamente en la cama, se sentía aturdido por la noche loca que había pasado, miro a un lado, encontrándose  con una mujer de cabellera rubia tendida a su lado, totalmente desnuda.

Con movimientos silenciosos, no difíciles para él, salió de la habitación, se llevo una mano a la cara, acomodando sus costosos lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

Dejo una nota encima de la mesa del departamento de aquella desconocida. Sólo una palabra tenía escrita: "Gracias".

James Potter subió a su lujoso Enzo*, color plata…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba sentado con una taza de café delante de él, en la gran recepción de la oficina, esperando a que lo pasarán.

Estaba acompañado por la secretaría de aquel lugar, pese a que él no demostraba ni sentía el más mínimo interés, la rubia lo echaba miradas seductoras, ni siquiera se molestaba en contestarle.

La secretaría recibió una llamada, segundos después le indico que pasará.

Sirius se levantó, dejando el café en la mesa de  centro sin mucho cuidado, tomó su chaqueta negra y ando hacia el despacho con paso lento y altivez.

- Buenos días, Sirius- un hombre de porte elegante de 58 años de edad, le dio la bienvenida.

- Buenos días- contestó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Se sentó enfrente del escritorio, mirando al hombre delante de él, con el mismo semblante frío. El hombre de traje azul marino y camisa blanca, le extendió un fólder de color negro. Sirius lo tomó, sabía de sobra que aquel fólder no era cualquier cosa, era un expediente. Sin demora lo abrió en las hojas centrales, descubriendo la foto de un joven de 23 años, su expediente completo, desde primaria hasta los estudios superiores. Leyó el nombre de su próxima víctima: Alexander Benoitte.

- Sabes cual es tu misión- dijo el otro hombre- puedes elegir a los miembros de la operación, no es necesario decirte que si los atrapan o mueren, serán desconocidos para todo el mundo. 

Sirius se levantó de su asiento.

- Que tengas un buen día, Sirius- dijo el hombre.

- Hasta luego Denniss.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Miro por tercera vez su reloj de pulsera. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, dejando entrar a un hombre de cabellos azabaches alborotados.

- ¡Buenas tardes!- dijo agitado- se me hizo tarde. 

Black le lanzo una mirada de "Cierra la boca y siéntate", el aguamarina obedeció aquella mirada sentándose junto a Lupin.

El joven recorrió con la mirada la pequeña sala, encontrándose con rostros conocidos, ya que aquellas personas por lo regular formaban parte del equipo que los acompañaba en las misiones.

Sentada frente a una lap- top, se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro lacio que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, y unos profundos ojos color avellana, una japonesa sin duda, experta en el mundo de las computadoras y los sistemas de seguridad. Era capaz de infiltrarse en cualquier base de datos y conseguir archivos de suma importancia, igual que era capaz de inhabilitar cualquier tipo de seguridad por más complicada que fuera, o bien facilitar el acceso a la instalaciones. Su especialidad no era la de un asesino, sin embargo sabía utilizar las armas de fuego para defensa personal. Su nombre Arashi Tshukishiro

El conductor Gustave Flaubert de origen francés, era un as en el volante y con conocimientos de mecánica muy útiles para la compañía, era el mejor de toda la organización en esa área. De modales finos y maneras delicadas, cabello rubio y ojos azul claro, confiable y leal. Apreciaba a Lupin Remus, ya que este lo había salvado de morir en una ocasión, cuando él apenas era un principiante.

Finalmente pero no menos importante se encontraba el más pequeño del equipo: Eric Wilde. Un joven inglés de apenas 21 años, jovial y alegre, era el alma del equipo. Aquel chiquillo se encargaba de arrancar una sonrisa a todos cuando la misión estaba cargada de tensión, incluso al jefe: Black. Apenas entraba al negocio, por lo tanto Sirius se sentía responsable de la seguridad de él, dándole consejos y maneras para facilitar su trabajo. El papel que desempeñaba era el de espía, en algunas ocasiones era el primero en ingresar a las instalaciones cuando estas eran de difícil acceso. Había ingresado a la organización obligado por las circunstancias, su hermana menor luchaba contra el cáncer y su madre contra el lupus.

Ese era el equipo habitual de Sirius, junto con James y Remus. Cualquier misión importante, y en la que se jugarán millones de dólares era asignada a ellos, gracias a su fama obtenida en la organización, ganada a pulso, ya que jamás habían fallado misión alguna.

Arashi miraba burlona a James cuando este se sentó. Sirius miró los expedientes que tenía en la mano- contenían pasatiempos y comida favorita hasta horario de actividades- entrego un expediente a cada uno del equipo.

- Misión: asesinar a la familia Benoitte…- dijo cuando hubo entregado los expedientes a todos los miembros.

James alzó la vista un tanto sorprendido, no fue el único que lo hizo. Bajo de nuevo la vista leyendo el expediente del primer objetivo: Laurence Benoitte.

Laurence Benoitte, 52 años, tercer hija del matrimonio Benoitte- Alighieri, encargada de las relaciones públicas y mercantiles de los Emporios Benoitte, hacia ya 25 años casada con Jack London. No llevaba buenas relaciones con sus hermanos- "Ironía- pensó James". Acusada en diversas ocasiones de lavado de dinero del narcotráfico, jamás se ha comprobado nada.

Remus leía con rapidez el expediente de Jack London, al parecer hombre de negocios, 54 años de edad, no llevaba una relación fiel con su mujer, puesto que ha tenido amantes de la aristocracia japonesa, en ese momento mantenía relaciones con Louise Akisuki.

Wilde leía el expediente de Alexander Benoitte: 23 años, titulado en Economía, sucesor de los emporios al igual que sus primos, comprometido con una joven italiana. Era el niño mimado de la Señora Benoitte- abuela.

Quien fuera que quisiera acabar con ellos tenía un interés sumamente especial en el Emporio Benoitte. Sabía que eran cuatro hermanos, entonces eso significaría dos asesinatos más, con muy buena paga. Sin duda él que se quedara con el Emporio sería el más beneficiado, nadie da algo a cambio sino recibe algo.

El equipo observo a su líder, después de leer los expedientes, esperando las instrucciones.

- Dentro de 5 días será la misión- dijo tranquilamente- quiero que revisen los expedientes, hasta el más mínimo detalle- miró a Eric- nos veremos el 10 de Junio a las 19:00 horas, la misión comenzará a las 19:55 horas y terminará a las 21:00 horas, tienen 5 minutos para llegar al punto acordado- hizo una pausa- no llegan, se quedan… No quiero fallas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, en la mano derecha tenía el expediente de la familia, el sol comenzaba a dejar de alumbrar al hermoso distrito.

No acostumbraba caminar en aquellos días, sin embargo se le ocurrió dejar por un momento estacionado su bello auto para vagar un poco por las calles y disfrutar de los placeres insignificantes de la vida. Venía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando topo con alguien.

La frágil figura de la mujer cayó pesadamente al suelo, soltando un ligero "Auch" de dolor. Potter le ayudo a pararse rápidamente, la mujer se sacudió el vestido blanco, después de unos segundos levanto el rostro.

James ya no pudo pensar más, se perdió en los hermosos ojos verdes que lo contemplaban, la mujer era dueña de una belleza exquisita. Sus ojos dejaban ver la sinceridad, ingenuidad e inocencia poseedora de la joven, una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona cruzó por la cara infantil.

- Discúlpeme- dijo ella inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

James bajo la vista, las compras de la joven habían quedado en el suelo, ella se inclino a recogerlas, él también hizo lo mismo, al levantarse, James la observo detenidamente.

Había visto muchas mujeres bellas en su vida, pero ninguna como ella.

Con claras intenciones, sacó a relucir su sonrisa cautivadora, sabiendo el efecto que produciría en la fémina, muchas mujeres con sólo esa sonrisa habían cedido totalmente a las peticiones del joven, pocas horas después de conocerlo.

La chica le sonrió también, pero fue una sonrisa diferente, tierna, llena de pureza, como la de un niño.

El joven le entrego una bolsa, con cierto gesto de incredulidad. O esa chica era una seductora de primera clase o bien, era una persona llena de pureza e inocencia.

Lily tomó la bolsa agradecida con el extraño, aunque él había tenido la culpa. La joven se inclino despidiéndose de él, siguiendo su camino, dejando a un sorprendido Potter.

Se giro ligeramente para observar a la chica, tratando de grabarse los finos rasgos de la mujer, una cara como esa no podía ser olvidada fácilmente. Se hizo la promesa de no olvidarla.

De pronto una imagen le vino a la mente, la geisha pelirroja de ojos verdes que había conocido hacia unas semanas atrás. 

Para su infortunio, después de que Sirius fuera a buscar a la oka- san, la geisha se disculpo precipitadamente. Volvió a aquella casa un par de veces con la intención de volverla a ver, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que la geisha un día después había salido de la casa para no regresar, aunque todas omitieron un pequeño detalle: la oka- san fue muerta el mismo día de su visita.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Apresúrate!- James miraba con cierta desesperación la ventana.

Remus ya estaba junto a la barda, disponiendo todo para saltar, James agazapado en el pasto junto a un ventanal, llamaba al líder de la misión. El líder se encontraba dentro de la habitación, terminando el trabajo que le había sido encomendado.

El cuerpo sin vida de Alexander Benoitte, cayó al piso pesadamente, sus ojos grises carentes de la chispa de vida.

- Misión cumplida- susurró. Se dirigió a la ventana con paso rápido- Arashi, estamos por salir- dijo

- Apresúrense, la policía no tarda en entrar- dijo la mujer- en unos minutos será imposible que salgan

- Entendido

Una pequeña lucha por la sobrevivencia se había desarrollado en el despacho, ninguno de los dos hombres suponían tanta fuerza en el joven, había luchado valerosamente, tratando de defender a su madre hasta el último momento. 

Ellos habían sabido su destino desde el primer momento en el que vieron entrar al despacho a aquellos hombres, uno vestido totalmente de negro, el otro igualmente de negro sólo que con una gabardina puesta, de mirada impasible, mostrando sádicamente las armas a sus víctimas.

El joven después de unos momentos de haber pasado la sorpresa por parte de los asesinos fue sometido fácilmente, su madre fue la primera en morir, causando que el joven perdiera todo deseo de vida.

Esa había sido su vida por los últimos 8 años. Asesinar era un trabajo más, con un sueldo exorbitante. Después de tanto tiempo era el mejor en lo que hacia, él ya había superado al maestro…

Una sola vez había estado en la cárcel, por culpa de un astuto detective, fue cuando era un joven inexperto. Salió de aquel lugar con la ayuda de James Potter que desde ese momento se convirtió en su protector y amigo.

James, fue el mentor de Sirius durante un corto período, le enseño el arte de matar. Un simple objeto por más insignificante que fuera en las manos de él se convertía en una amenaza.

El detective que lo había atrapado, no tuvo mejor suerte después de eso, Sirius se había encargado de él, a apenas dos días de haber escapado.

En la cárcel conoció a un joven de cabellos castaños casi rubios, a quien posteriormente ayudaría a escapar como lo había echo Potter en su momento. Remus Lupin se había ganado su confianza y amistad, con esa manera suya de ser: gentil, amable, leal, delicado, inteligente, culto.  

Para su sorpresa, Remus se dedicaba exactamente a lo mismo que ellos, por lo tanto, no vio ningún inconveniente en invitarlo a trabajar con ellos, James acepto gustoso ante la idea, Remus le había caído bien.

Conformaron un equipo sólido y perfecto, ellos tres eran los mejores agentes de la organización. Siempre que se les asignaba una misión: la cumplían y no recibieron jamás un grito de auxilio por parte de sus víctimas, nada que los hicieran delatarse.

En esa ocasión algo había salido mal,  la policía estaba ya luchando por entrar a la propiedad y en esos momentos, ya se estaban haciendo grupos para rodear la mansión.

Corrieron por el bosque, los tres, tratando de llegar a la camioneta que los esperaba al final del bosque. Sirius consultó su reloj de pulsera: 20:50 horas. De pronto, oyeron voces que hablaban a gritos. ¡Joder!. La policía los estaba siguiendo, corrieron con mayor fuerza, escucharon las voces cada vez más cerca.

Llegaron a un claro, se escuchaban las voces, acercándose cada vez más, rodeándolos.

- Separémonos- dijo Sirius viendo a sus compañeros- tenemos cinco minutos para llegar- sacó una pequeña pistola- Vámonos.

Potter y Lupin tomaron diferentes direcciones con la pistola en mano, Sirius echo a correr en dirección opuesta, tratando de alejarse de las voces. Escucho un par de detonaciones, seguramente Remus o James habían encontrado en su camino a algún policía inepto.

Se detuvo junto a un árbol para tomar aire, al parecer había perdido a todo policía, consultó su reloj: 21: 00 horas. Tenía 5  minutos para llegar a donde lo esperaba el equipo.  Cuando las cosas no salían conforme a lo esperado tenían cinco minutos para llegar con el demás equipo, sino sucedía haci los demás tenían la orden de retirarse del lugar, sin importar a cuantos dejaran atrás.

Miró el cielo, esperando ver algo que le indicará como orientarse, sin embargo el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes imposibilitando la opción de orientarse, se dispuso a correr.

- ¡Detente!¡Manos a la cabeza!¡Tira el arma!- escucho gritar a su espalda- No me hagas dispararte- una voz firme y segura. 

Se escuchó un clic, muy familiar para él, el arma estaba cargada.

 Reconoció aquella voz, era la del detective en turno a cargo de su caso, algo de lo mejor en el departamento de policía, actualmente era lo más parecido a un Némesis. Black sonrió, hizo lo que le indicaban, volteó lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que le había atrapado después de tanto tiempo estando detrás de él.

- Buenas noches Fudge- amplio la sonrisa- gusto en conocerte- su tono de voz era sarcástico y tranquilo.

- Déjate de niñerías- dijo el detective acercándose al joven.

No esperaba encontrarse con eso, Fudge jamás había visto el rostro del Asesino Inglés, este siempre trabajaba amparado en la oscuridad. El perfil del hombre no era de un asesino vulgar como era la costumbre, no, este era un hombre sabio, inteligente, con una educación impecable. Un caballero distinguido de la sociedad, no un inteligente asesino.

Fudge le puso las esposas después de registrarlo y quitarle las armas que había encontrado sin obtener resistencia. Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se encontró con dos pupilas carentes de expresión y sentimiento, sólo con un brillo de astucia y frialdad. Ese hombre carecía de alma, pensó el detective. Un cuerpo sin vida…

- En verdad fue un placer haberlo conocido- Sirius habló con voz suave, distinguiendo su perfecto acento inglés

- ¿De qué hablas, chiquillo?. No estas en condiciones para decir algo- dijo Fudge frunciendo el ceño, el joven estaba esposada, inhabilitado para cualquier acción.

- No tengo tiempo que perder con policías tontos, quitate de mi camino y quizá me vea bondadoso- el detective se echo a reír.

- No me provoques…- dijo

- Mala elección- Sirius miró el cielo- ninguna persona ha vivido después de conocer mi rostro- una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus ojos, el frío de su mirada se hizo intenso- y no vas a ser la excepción.

Un objeto se deslizó a la mano del inglés. Fudge sólo vio los movimientos rápidos del hombre, no supo bien a bien que paso, sólo sintió como un líquido caliente y espeso salía de su garganta. Antes de desplomarse, tiro del gatillo.

Sirius sintió un ligero roce en el brazo, no le tomo importancia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, tratando de llegar a la camioneta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hacia un par de minutos James había llegado, estaba parado junto a la camioneta, esperando a sus dos compañeros. Arashi se mantenía ocupada en la lap- top, dando noticias cada 20 segundos. Gustave mantenía encendido el motor, Eric veía nerviosamente a James.

- No puedo comunicarme con Sirius- dijo Arashi, viendo a Wilde y a James- ni con Remus.

En un momento, apareció una figura delgada corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Remus!- gritó Arashi.

James fue en ayuda de su compañero parecía bastante cansado con la corretiza. Se sentó junto a Wilde, quien le extendió una manta. Fue en ese momento que Remus se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

- ¿Y Sirius?- preguntó temeroso.

- Aún no llega- contestó Gustave

Remus retiró la manta rápidamente, se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir de nuevo e internarse en el bosque para buscar a Sirius. Wilde lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

- A buscar a Black- contestó

- Es hora de irnos- Arashi miró a James, quien asintió con amargura, subió a la camioneta, dando un último vistazo al bosque, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera su líder.

- ¡Maldito Black!- masculló entre dientes Potter.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba mareado, se aferraba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, tratando de que la hemorragia parará, sintió pesadez en los ojos. No podía quedarse ahí parado. Continuo con trompicones, no podía llegar al hospital, su única solución era llegar a las instalaciones de la compañía o bien a su departamento.

Perdió el equilibrio, su cabello lacio negro- azulado siempre brillante, limpio y lacio, estaba enmarañado y sucio, su gabardina negra siempre impecable estaba manchada de varias sustancias y demás cosas, una gran mancha marrón predominaba en el brazo izquierdo.

Se apoyo en la pared de ese asqueroso callejón, quien lo viera jamás pensaría que él era el temido Asesino Inglés, sólo un pobre vagabundo. Trato de incorporarse con trabajo, tenía que llegar.

Las piernas le fallaron en un  segundo, cerró los ojos. Su cabeza cayó en algo sumamente blando, no recordaba que el suelo fuera cálido y blando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó una voz suave que le preguntaba.

- Déjame- trató de decir, con un tono frío y cortante, su orgullo era demasiado como para dejar que un extraño lo viera en esa situación.

- Te llevaré a un hospital- la joven hizo caso omiso de la respuesta del hombre

- ¡No!- su perdida de sangre era excesiva, no sentía ya fuerzas para continuar, pero no podía permitir que lo llevarán a un hospital, eso levantaría muchas sospechas- ¿Qué ganas?

- Nada, sólo que no puedo dejarte aquí, desangrándote- dijo la  mujer- te llevare con alguien que puede ayudarte- la joven lo miro- no es un hospital.

Sirius no pudo asentir, ni nada parecido, la mente se le nublo, sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas lo abandonaban. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la suerte y caridad de la mujer.

- Ojos amatista- fue lo último que pensó, antes de quedar inconsciente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora:**

Puees, aquí el segundo chap, de la historia, ha decir verdad se me hizo muy difícil escribir este chap, pero si tienen ideas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc, se los agradeceré profundamente ¬¬. Se me esta secando el cerebro!!!!!!!

Convocatoria: si alguien esta interesado a unirse a esta demente escritora para seguir con este fic, pueden contactarme en el msn y hacérmelo saber ^^, la primera oferta será la ganadora de un… AUTO!!!!!.Ups!, eso no, lo siento ^^UU. Tendrá el honor de escribir este fic junto conmigo, más bien yo tendre el honor de hacerlo ^___^.

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui, Yu- gi, Eriol Hiragizawa, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^, así que ustedes saben que mandan muajajajajaja ¬¬U

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana       **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto


	3. Rojo

**A s e s in o I n g l é s**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie Corta

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: **lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx / umi_dana@hotmail.com 

**************************************************************

**_Asesino Inglés_**

****

****

Capítulo III Rojo

Fuego... fuego por todas partes, miró la casa que tenía delante de él, envuelta en llamas, intento acercarse sin éxito alguno… Escuchó unas voces que pedían ayuda desesperadamente.

Trato de acercarse, era inútil… Fuego por todas partes y las voces pidiendo ayuda…

Cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin compasión, la vista se le nubló, lo único que podía ver era la casa en llamas.

- ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!- gritó con fuerza

*

Se levantó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor frío, un ligero mareo se apoderó de él y después un escalofrío, esa no era su habitación, miro desorientado la habitación en la que estaba, intentando comprender el por qué de su estancia en aquel lugar.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer de pelo negro, que lo miro por escasos segundos para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con amabilidad y cierta dulzura en su voz.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó fríamente- ¿Mis cosas?- buscó con la mirada en la habitación sus pertenencias.

- Están en esa silla- la mujer señalo con gesto vago una silla junto a la cama- debes tener hambre- le extendió una bandeja con comida.

- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con cierto tono amenazante.

La mujer por primera vez lo miró a los ojos, y él se sorprendió grandemente al ver que ella no se intimidaba con la actitud que él mostraba, ni con su gesto amenazador. 

Ahora lo recordaba, recordaba aquella mirada en el callejón… los ojos amatista, tan parecidos a los de ella y tan diferentes a la vez.

- Mi nombre es Adriel- dijo- ahora come, estas muy débil, perdiste mucha sangre- hizo una pausa- en verdad es una suerte que hayas despertado…

Sirius frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de memorizar el nombre de aquella mujer, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

- Gracias- tomo la bandeja.

*

- ¿Qué han sabido de Black?- preguntó Denniss, un tanto preocupado.

Los hombres que estaban ahí, se voltearon a ver con caras sombrías y preocupadas.

- Nada- finalmente contestó el de ojos dorados.- lo sentimos, Dumbledore.

- ¿Nada?

- No, no sabemos nada de él- James presentaba unas severas ojeras y el rostro demacrado por la preocupación.

*

Se sentía mareado y débil, abrió la puerta del apartamento, se introdujo en silencio, con paso vacilante llegó hasta un sillón, se dejo caer pesadamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no era el mejor momento en su vida.

Estaba aturdido y unas leves punzadas de dolor se hacían presentes. Dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y abandonarse a un supor entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Vagamente, entre sueños escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, golpes suaves… Cerró los ojos dispuesto a no moverse de aquel sillón. De nuevo los golpes suaves.

Tambaleándose llego hasta la puerta, abrió sin siquiera ver quien era o preguntar.

Una mirada esmeralda le dijo "Hola" alegremente.

Perdió el equilibrio, dejándose caer hacia delante. La ojiverde con dificultad lo arrastró al interior del apartamento un tanto asustada, logro llevarlo hasta el sillón donde momentos antes Sirius estaba sentado. Tocó su frente… estaba hirviendo.

- ¿Qué has hecho Sirius?- murmuró 

Sabía bien que Sirius no la perdonaría si llamaba a un médico, buscó con la mirada desesperadamente algo que le indicase que hacer: una agenda.

- Lupin Remus- marcó el teléfono con rapidez, las manos le temblaban. Una voz tranquila le contestó.

*

- Eres un terco, testarudo- Remus le entregaba una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

Como respuesta sólo recibió un bufido, Black tomo las pastillas y el agua de mala gana.

- ¿Y Lily?- preguntó 

- Esta en casa- Remus lo observó detenidamente- ¿Quién es ella?

Sirius estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando alguien entro rápidamente a la habitación.

- ¡¡Nos tenías preocupados!!- gritó el aguamarina con enfado y alegría en la voz.

- ¿Nos?- sus ojos fríos se posaron en el hombre que acaba de entrar.

James retrocedió unos pasos, a pesar de llevar años de conocerlo aún le intimidaba aquella fría mirada.

- Uno se preocupa y eso es lo que recibe a cambio- era una voz femenina.

Arashi entró a la habitación con un libro en la mano, que le extendió al convaleciente.

- Es bueno tenerte con nosotros- añadió con una sonrisa pícara- no me imagino a Potter como nuestro líder

- Ni yo- murmuró Remus

- ¡Hey!- exclamo James Potter ciertamente ofendido.

Sirius dejo el libro sobre una mesilla de noche, se notaba cansado. Remus dirigió una mirada a Arashi y a James.

- Nos veremos mañana- dijo Lupin. Mientras Arashi y James salían de la habitación- Lily vendrá por la mañana…

El hombre no contestó, Remus cerro la puerta echándole una mirada de preocupación a su amigo.

- Adriel…- susurró Sirius

*

Fuego… fuego por todas partes…

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, sin dar tregua a los hermosos ojos verdes, alguien la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Olvídalo Lils- su voz temblaba- olvídalo Lils, ellos no son…

*

Liliane se despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos, aún los recordaba, aún los añoraba. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas contra si misma, comenzando a sollozar, ella aún no lo había superado…

*

- Buscaré un apartamento- la pelirroja sonrió mientras le daba una gelatina de naranja a Sirius.

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó él, con gesto paternal, tomando la gelatina- mi favorita- murmuró él

- Jajaja, lo sé, por eso hice la gelatina de naranja- Lily miró hacia la ventana- tengo pensado buscar un apartamento compartido- Sirius levantó una ceja- me sentiría mejor- terminó en un ligero murmuro

- Como quieras- dijo Black mientras se embutía la gelatina.

- Entonces…

- Como quieras…- volvió a decir. 

Lily sonrió abiertamente ante la respuesta.

*

Remus vagaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad, veía sin mucho interés los aparadores de las tiendas, desde vestidos hasta zapatos. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con un hermoso reloj para caballero. Sonrió melancólicamente ante un recuerdo que le vino a la mente súbitamente.

- Te extraño- murmuró viendo aún el reloj.

*

- ¿No puedes hacer algo bien, Potter?- Arashi lo miraba de mala gana

- Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera de esa forma- se defendió James.

- Eso es cierto- dijo Gustave con marcado acento francés, su intromisión en la pelea, le valió una mirada asesina de parte de Tshukishiro

- Se aman- murmuró Eric, para que no lo escucharán ninguno de los dos, sólo Gustave, este se rió divertido.

- ¿Quiénes se aman?- preguntó Lupin, entrando con varios paquetes en las manos.

- ¿Eh?- Arashi dejo de regañar a James, quien se alejo rápidamente, acercándose a Remus.

- ¡Hola Remus!- saludó alegremente James.

*

El joven de cabellos casi rubios, se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro, acomodando sus bolsas junto a él. Gustave y Eric traían café, té y galletas cada uno. La única mujer de aquel grupo, apagó el ordenador y la lap-top que estaba usando, decidió dejar de trabajar un poco para tomar un suspiro, James se acomodo en un confortable sillón junto a Lupin, tomando varias galletas de la mesita de centro del agradable pero elegante y sombrío despacho.

- Gracias, Gustave- dijo Remus, tomando el té- tenía bastante tiempo libre- dijo como tratando de excusarse de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Sacando de una bolsa cercana una caja, extendiéndole a la mujer el paquete.

- Esto es- dijo Arashi, sorprendida ante el paquete.

- Un pequeño presente- dijo Remus Lupin, extendiéndole otro paquete a James.

- Supongo que gracias- tomó el paquete de buena gana Potter.

*

Terminaban de charlar y tomar el té, Remus cansino tomó unas cuantas bolsas y se despidió de manera amable pero bastante cortante. James se despidió abruptamente siguiendo a su amigo. 

- Es un hombre extraño- comentó Eric, que a pesar de ser inglés no conocía la prudencia.

- Tiene su historia- dijo Gustave- como todos nosotros…

Arashi se limitó a asentir y permanecer callada.

*

**Notas de enferma mental llamada autora: **

Gomen!!! Por la tardanza , lo que pasa es que primero no tenía computadora, segundo, estaba atrasada con mi otro fic, tercera, la inspiración no rondaba por mi casa. Pero por fin he subido otro cap, de esta historia tormentosa y hecha un lío con la trama, porque sinceramente no tengo idea de para donde va todo este asunto, jejejeje u_u UUUU. Peroooo se aceptan sugerencias: a quién quieren que mate???, qué parejas quieren ver en este fic?, quién es realmente Adriel?, esos sueños misteriosos de Sirius y Lily estarán relacionados???, por qué Remus se comporta de esa manera??, ups!! Esas no son sugerencias sino líos míos u_u 

Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, el mejor alimento para un escritor son ustedes y sus opiniones n______n

Contestando reviews:

**Syringen****: no es necesario implorar, esa ni yo me la creo ¬¬U, pues espero que ya hayas regresado aunque no te he visto conectada para nada, ya se te extraña!!!!**

**Montse**** Black Malfoy: gracias, gracias, me pongo rojita ***n_n***. Muchas gracias por leer el fic producto de esta mente loca y perturbada.**

**Airama**** Meg: nunca es tarde para mandar reviews, y comprendo porque algunas veces no dejamos, gracias por tu comprensión y espero sea de tu agrado este fic, y lo que resta de él. Saludos!!!**

**Eva Vidal: **te vas a infartar??, por qué?? por ser el Asesino Inglés o por qué es Sirius Black?, ya te concertare una cita con él. n__n

**Punky****: puedes ayudarme??? Di q si!!!, anda di que si!!!!. A mí me fascinan los chicos malos pero no soy muy buena plasmándolos u_u Severus y una rata asquerosa con cierto Malfoy con cara de asco aparecerán muy pronto, Espero que sigas siendo una lectora asegurada, y si no mandame una bomba vía mail, por mi bajo desempeño**

**MyrtleD****:  ups! Matar a Lily, buena sugerencia, por cierto me ayudarás con alguna escena slash si las llega a haber???**

**Sakuratsukamori****:  ahhh!! A mi también me fascinan estos chicos, me fascina X, me fascinan los siete siervos ah!!!. Me gustaría platicar contigo, espero encontrarte por msn, algún día. Y Adriel es un personaje ficticio, ya que a mí tampoco me gusta leer algo del 5° libro, hasta que salga en versión castellana. Ke vivan los malos!!!!! Muajajajaja **

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui, Eriol Hiragizawa, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás (críticas, reclamos, bombas, mala leche) será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^

Matta- ne

**Lian_dana****: **Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto**


	4. Negro

**A s e s in o I n g l é s**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie Corta o eso es lo que creía cuando lo comence ^^UUUUU

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: **lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx / umi_dana@hotmail.com 

**************************************************************

**_Asesino Inglés_**

****

****

Capítulo IV Negro

- Su amigo no sabe reconocer una charla con humor- dijo un sujeto de aspecto elegante e incapaz de matar a una mosca.

- ¿Qué puedo decirle?... es culpa de la sociedad- Blaise dio media vuelta dejando al sujeto parado en la puerta- ¿Qué opinas?

- Sí es el culpable, tendré mucho gusto en ponerle las esposas- Severus Snape le lanzó las llaves del auto a su compañero- sabrá lo que es tener humor- acabo con una mueca.

 Nathan Blaise dejo ver una sonrisa burlona, Nathan era compañero de Snape hacia ya dos años, se había acostumbrado al carácter amargado y ácido de su compañero, aunque últimamente se había vuelto más difícil de tolerar debido a un caso que tenía de cabeza a toda la policía: el Asesino Inglés. 

Blaise era alto, cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado, ojos grandes y negros,  su piel era de una tonalidad apiñonada, sin lugar a dudas apuesto, tendía a ser irónico y un poco agresivo cuando llegaban al límite de su paciencia los posibles sospechosos.

Mientras que su compañero Severus Snape, era igualmente alto, expresión ceñuda y que denotaba total seriedad, nariz aguileña, cabello negro un poco largo y de aspecto un tanto grasoso (N.a. : digamos que no le cae la grasa, sin exagerar), delgado, de carácter amargado, enamorado de su trabajo a más no poder, hasta el punto de dejar a un lado su vida social.

El caso que le obsesionaba era el del Asesino Inglés, quien había vuelto a las andadas. Exterminando a la familia poseedora de un Imperio: Benoitte- Aligeri. Tenía que sacar el caso en el que estaba trabajando antes posible para hacerse cargo del Asesino Inglés de una forma contundente. Severus sabía perfectamente que la darían el caso y con eso él tendría una responsabilidad muy grande, pero para él sería todo un gusto ponerle fin a los días de aquel homicida. 

*.*.*

Tomó la gabardina negra del perchero y salió de su apartamento on paso decidido, en su cara se podía leer malestar y enojo.

*.*.*

Lily Evans caminaba por una calle tranquila y hermosa, los edificios en su mayoría habían sido construidos con ladrillos rojos, en las ventanas se encontraban macetas con alegres plantas, los escaparates de las pequeñas tiendas lucían alegres, en suma la calle por la que caminaba era hermosa y con un estilo rústico que se antojaba sentarse en cualquier lugar y ver a la gente pasar. Lily se detuvo ante una puerta de madera con detalles grabados y con dos ventanitas de cristal muy lindas, la puerta era protegida por una contrapuerta de barrotes negros. 

La chica tocó el timbre que indicaba el apartamento # 5. Una voz femenina le contestó.

- Vengo por el anuncio del periódico- dijo Lily, arrugando el periódico que tenía en las manos.

- Un momento.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando se abrió la puerta de madera, dejando ver a una joven de su edad, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, expresión dulce y risueña, piel banca como la porcelana, delgada y de bonito cuerpo, sus ojos eran dos amatistas que se clavaban como dagas.

- Hola, soy Adriel- la joven le extendió la mano a la pelirroja- adelante.

Lily siguió a la chica por las escaleras, era un edificio pequeño y por lo tanto no tenía elevador. Se detuvieron ante una puerta que indicaba el número 5. Adriel abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Lily.

- No es muy grande- dijo Adriel mientras Lily miraba cada rincón extasiada- sin embargo dos personas pueden arreglarse muy bien.

- ¡Es perfecto!- exclamó Lily- buenoo, yo quisiera quedarme pero de seguro ya tienes candidatos y tendré que esperar tu respuesta- la cara de Lily se ensombreció.

Adriel sonrió y negó con la cabeza, la pelirroja le había caído bien a pesar de conocerla hacia tan sólo unos minutos.

- Quitaré el anuncio del periódico- Adriel miró a Lily- será un placer tenerte de compañera- le extendió la mano y Lily la estrecho.

*.*.*

Sirius entró echo un vendaval a la recepción, pocas veces se le veía en ese estado, aún después de haber estado convaleciente. La secretaria rubia se interpuso en su camino, alegando que no podía presentarse de ese modo, Black la aparto bruscamente  y le dirigió una mirada amenazante, la secretaría retrocedió intimidada. Sirius entró a la oficina y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, donde tiró un periódico.

- ¿Me puedes explicar esto, Dumbledore?- dijo en tono de querer respuestas.

El viejo Denniss Albus Dumbledore miró el periódico "Yamirou  Shimbou", delante de él, leyó el titular: _"La juez Minerva MgGonagall sufre un atentado contra su vida" _. Sus ojos azul claro detrás de las gafas de media luna se clavaron en los índigos.

- Estabas convaleciente- contestó calmadamente

- Ese era mi trabajo- dijo Black- no debiste dárselo a alguien como él.

- Pensé que cumpliría la misión exitosamente ante tu ausencia… sin embargo todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos.

- ¡Denniss!- alzó ligeramente la voz- no es la misión lo que me molesta, es la persona que la llevo a cabo.

- ¿Qué tienes contra Pettigrew?- preguntó entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

- No confió en él- Sirius lo miró y se sentó en una silla- quizás estoy paranoico pero no es un tipo de fiar, su ambición nos puede llevar a la perdición, Denniss

- Querido Black, Pettigrew no es problema, sólo no debemos soltarle la rienda- Albus sonrió misteriosamente- ahora, ¿Cómo te sientes?

*.*.*

El equipo de Black, estaba reunido en el despacho que se les había asignado desde que ellos recordaban eran equipo. Arashi leía con interés el diario japonés vía internet, una expresión de asombro se dibujo en su rostro. Levantó la vista y miró a sus compañeros: James  tenía una expresión confundida, jugaba ajedrez con Remus, Eric estaba cómodamente tirado en un sofá leyendo el último número de Smallville: Superman (N.A.: es la nueva serie con la que me estoy traumando y viva la pareja Chloe +Clark!!!!, digan lo que digan ¬¬)

- Estúpido Pettigrew- dijo Arashi lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharán.

Sirius los citó ese día, todos suponían que era para una misión o algo similar, aún esperaban que su líder se dignará a aparecer, cosa que por lo visto parecía muy dudosa, ya que estaba retrasado por ½ hora, lo cual era inusual en él, que siempre era puntual.

- Falló con MgGonagall- dijo la japonesa- además Sirius se va a alegrar, tiene un nuevo Némesis, mañana  lo nombrarán pero los rumores indican que será un policía que nunca a fallado, sin embargo se ha encontrado con nosotros.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Gustave enceraba un pequeño auto clásico.

- Snape Severus

- Pobre diablo- dijo Remus, moviendo una pieza en el tablero.

- ¿Snape Severus?- Potter comenzó a reír- Snivellus Severus, ja, ja, ja, ¡Que horrible nombre!

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, James

Todos voltearon a ver al que llegó, Eric guardo abruptamente el cómic. Black se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona, se quitó la gabardina y la colgó en el perchero.

- Disculpen la tardanza- Sirius se acercó a Arashi- muéstrame a Snivellus- ironía total en su voz.

Arashi obedeció a su jefe, mostrándole una fotografía de Snape junto con Blaise. El joven ojiazul esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

- Bien- Sirius se alejo del escritorio- hemos estado inactivos por algún tiempo y como ven alguien se ha aprovechado de nuestra ausencia, pero es hora de volver a la actividad.

- Te ayudaré a patear algunos traseros- James se veía las uñas con petulancia

- Con gusto participaré- los ojos dorados de Remus brillaron.

Los tres hombres sentían antipatía por Pettigrew sin razón alguna aparente, sin embargo ellos sabían muy bien que Pettigrew siempre trataba de arrebatarles las misiones, afortunadamente sin éxito alguno.

- Está vez no vamos a eliminar- comenzó Sirius- la petición de Dumbledore es sencilla y clara: entrar a la casa de MgGonagall, desaparecer todos los archivos que tenga de la compañía y finalmente enterarnos de los juicios que tiene a su cargo- le dirigió una mirada a Arashi- sé que eso es sencillo para ti, sin embargo tenemos que borrar algunos archivos de miembros nuevos que MgGonagall tiene en su poder.

- ¡Vaya!- Eric exclamó- eso será muy fácil.

El hombre de cabello lacio negro se acercó a donde estaba sentado Eric, le quitó el cómic y comenzó a hojearlo. 

- No es nuestra especialidad- dijo Sirius- así que nadie se confié, no quiero que nuestro exceso de confianza nos lleve al fracaso- los cinco asintieron.

*.*.*

- Hací que cobraste por adelantado- dijo un rubio platinado irónicamente

- Quería hacértelo saber durante el juicio pero la estúpida de Janaís, se me adelantó- dijo petulantemente la trigueña frente a él.

- Nos veremos en la Corte- tomó su portafolio, una mujer junto a él hizo lo mismo, la trigueña les sonrió burlonamente.

- Vas a perder Malfoy…

*.*.*

**Notas de enferma mental llamada autora: **

Gomen nasai!!! Parece que mis disculpas se están haciendo recurrentes pero me di unas merecidas vacaciones, una escritora lo necesita, aunque sea demente como yo ^^!.Los personajes comienzan a salir y empezamos a ver ciertas conexiones entre ellos, empezaremos a deshacer este lío!!!. 

Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, el mejor alimento para un escritor son ustedes y sus opiniones n______n

Contestando  y agradeciendo reviews:

**Osaka Asil Black:  un momento!, a ti no te rapto Voldy??, ya no tenía noticias de ti, yo estoy bien y túp?? Espero tener noticias tuyas más seguido eh??**

**Alexia A. Nightshade: uh!, me pongo rojita **^^**, gracias por tus ánimos, espero no defraudarte, cuando veas que algo marcha mal, jalarme las orejas!!!**

**Eva Vidal: Ya esta decidido!, dame un día libre en tu agenda y yo me encargo de que Black este en tu puerta!! ^o^**

**Sakuratsukamori****: Hay!!, lo mismo te digo, yo quede prendada de tu fic, x cierto xq R/S???, xq no un S/J???? buaah!. Ya lo continué y seguimos con las interrogantes hasta el fin!!!**

**Syringen****: jejejejeje *^^*, te complací, acabo de subir Married y este, además comence una historia nueva.**

**MyrtleD****:  sé que tú me vas amatar xq prometo y prometo y no hago **

nada, perooooo ya verás que un día de estos te doy la sorpresa ^w^

**Mariag**** Malfoy:  chica!!! Lindo review!, con muchas ?????, pero ya descubriremos los lazos que unen a estos personajes, que mejor manera de tener un bando contrario que sean los buenos, no tan buenos, que son los malos realmente @_@, lo que quería decir es que los malos de HP, aquí son los buenos, yo y mis líos y x lo tanto no son tan ineptos como los anteriores ^^U  Kay aparecerá más adelante. Fiel lectora!!!!, conste, x que si no te mando a Black y cía.**

**Fleur****: ** amigis!!! Tanto tiempo sin vernos sniff ;_; Juajuajau, esos dos comparten un secreto macabro o quizás ni siquiera comparten secreto, bue, ya lo descubriremos. Ya sabes, estas ante una autora costumbrista. ¬¬UUUUU

**Airama** Meg: **pues Lupin tiene un secreto oscuro que no será revelado aún, muajajaja  ¬¬. Arashi es una japonesa que gusta bromear a costillas de Potter, jajaja. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el amor libre!!!! ¬_¬U Gracias por tu review**

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui Shirou, Tom Welling, Eriol Hiragizawa, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, pastel de chocolate amargo, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás (críticas, reclamos, bombas, mala leche) será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^

Matta- ne

**Lian_dana****: **Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto**


	5. Plata

**A s e s in o I n g l é s**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie Corta o eso es lo que creía cuando lo comence ^^UUUUU

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: **lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx / umi_dana@hotmail.com 

**************************************************************

**_Asesino Inglés_**

****

****

Capítulo V                 Plata

Sirius  estaba sentado en la terraza de un restaurante italiano, una limonada se hallaba frente a él y un plato de pasta, observaba a un joven de cabello rubio con interés, cruzó las piernas. El rubio saludó a un hombre pelirrojo.

Recordó la misión que Dumbledore les había asignado sólo al trío. Incriminar a Frank Longbotton, Arthur Weasley y Ivan Finnigan. Finnigan era un novato en la organización, por lo tanto no sabía nada acerca de la cabeza de la empresa o de los demás asesinos, ni siquiera de la dinámica, estaba en la completa ignorancia y sin embargo había osado amenazar con desmantelar la organización; Longbotton y Weasley sólo serían dos inocentes en medio de una batalla, que él: Sirius Black ganaría.

*

Entro al edificio, miraba con ojos curiosos pero a la vez alertas, pidió informes a una mujer sentada en un escritorio con apariencia de estar a punto de explotar. Se dirigió a una oficina, miró por las persianas y esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

- Escuché que alguien sacó a relucir tu caso,  fiscal Lucius Malfoy- dijo burlonamente al hombre de cabello rubio platinado y semblante orgulloso, él le sonrió abiertamente

- Yo me voy a casar con Narcisa- el hombre le paso un brazo por los hombros.

- Ja, ¿Hablamos de Narcisa?- dijo la mujer, de nuevo burlándose del hombre.

- Adriel…- comenzó Malfoy- me gustaría saber como te enteras de "esos" pequeños detalles.

Adriel estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando de una oficina salían Blaise y Snape, el último blandiendo un par de hojas en expresión iracunda.

- ¡Hey!- dijo Lucius, al ver que Snape estaba a punto de atropellar a Adriel

- Hola- saludó alegremente Adriel

Nathan miró a la compañía del fiscal de distrito por unos segundos para después hacer un gesto con la mano y tener una mueca socarrona en el rostro. Snape se tiñó con un leve color rosa.

- Buenas tardes, Benoitte- dijo Snape extendiéndole la mano

- Hola Severus- la joven le sonrió- deja de llamarme por mi apellido, hace ya unos cuantos años que nos conocemos…

- Así es, Severus- Malfoy intervino- ¿Ahora que le molesta Nathan?

- Tenemos un motivo pero no tenemos ninguna evidencia- Blaise se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, una esposa celosa, un senador mujeriego, estamos seguros que la mando a matar…- se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- Bueno, no me arriesgaré hasta que sepamos en quién confiar- Malfoy poso sus ojos grises en Snape- nos vemos.

*

Sirius manejaba el Porsch, carrera GT, color azul metálico, Remus sentado en el asiento del copiloto, cambiaba monótonamente las estaciones de radio, fastidiado sacó un cd´s y lo puso en el stéreo, James estaba recostado en la parte detrás del Porsch, con las manos en la cabeza, mirada fija en el techo del auto.

De pronto se pararon, se escuchaban bastante barullo unas cuadras adelante, estaban en un embotellamiento, era lo último que les faltaba en ese hermoso día.

Después de unos minutos lograron ver el por qué del barullo y las ambulancias, policías y bomberos: un edificio se estaba incendiando. Un bombero sacaba en esos momentos a una niña de 6 años en brazos, su rostro totalmente lleno de hollín, las lágrimas corriendo por su carita llena de pánico, una adolescente de 14 años se hallaba gritando histérica sostenida por dos policías, gritaba que su madre se encontraba adentro que la dejarán ir a sacarla. 

En el auto azul metálico, la música cesó. Black sujetaba el volante con fuerza, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de la mano, Remus veía absorto la escena y James se había incorporado y miraba con aire de tristeza a los sobrevivientes del incendio..

*

Una ensalada estilo chef, esperaba ser comida en la mesa. Narcisa comentaba alegremente los acontecimientos del día, diciendo algunas pistas que había encontrado de un caso a Lucius Malfoy, quien escuchaba atento lo que decía su prometida, Adriel jugaba con un vaso de agua, un tanto alejada de la conversación.

- Perdón- se disculpo Narcisa, una mujer fina, delgada y de aspecto delicado, cabello rubio y ojos azul claro- sabemos que esto debe aburrirte, querida, pero este caso nos tiene hasta el tope- Adriel asintió

- No sé preocupen

- Bueno, pasemos a temas "alegres"- dijo Malfoy, tomando el tenedor.

- Como si aceptarás ser nuestra madrina- dijo Narcisa, la asistente del fiscal.

- No puedo negarle nada a mi primo- Adriel miró a su primo empezar a servir la ensalada.

*

Se encontraban en una tienda que vendía platería fina, Sirius permanecía sumamente callado desde la escena del edificio, aunque Sirius siempre estaba callado, este no era un silencio habitual con sus amigos.

Remus veía un escaparate que contenía diversos collares, cadenas y dijes en forma de cruces. Potter se encontraba a su lado, esperando pacientemente que Remus escogiera algo.

Finalmente Remus se decidió por una cadena fina, nada ostentosa y un pequeño dije en forma de cruz de plata con una línea dorada.

La mostradora envolvió la cadena y se dispuso a hacer la nota, obviamente la joven que fungía como vendedora no paso desapercibido al hombre callado, pensó que sus ojos color miel eran impresionantes y que su cabello ondulado rubio era hermoso, los hombres que lo acompañaban eran igual de apuestos, el que había elegido la cadena poseía unos ojos negros, grandes y hermosos, su cabello igualmente negro como sus ojos, y el otro de mirada traviesa, ojos cafés y cabello rojo como el fuego.

*

Una casa típica americana con todas las luces apagadas y sumida en el silencio. Unas sombras escabulléndose en la propiedad.

Arashi meció su coleta de caballo, mientras se disponía enfrente de una computadora en un despacho, bastante acogedor, muebles de caoba y cedro.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Wilde por lo bajo- debe ganar bien o es que tiene tratos con los acusados.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, mientras que Remus y James buscaban en los cajones, Black intentaba abrir una caja fuerte, Eric se asomaba por la puerta… nada.

- ¡Listo!- Arashi, blandía un pequeño compacto- archivos destruidos totalmente.

El de ojos dorados asintió, Potter metía a una mochila unos fólders, Sirius sacaba unas joyas de la caja y se las entregaba a James. 

Finalmente como habían entrado, salieron… sin ruido alguno y por supuesto sin despertar a la dueña de la casa.

*

Una hora después.

Una mujer entrada en años, entró al despacho, sus ojos se agrandaron en expresión de sorpresa, sólo una pequeña lámpara en una esquina del despacho alumbraba la solitaria y desmantelada pieza. Se sentó en actitud derrotada en una silla frente al escritorio. Exhalo un suspiro.

- Buenas noches, MgGonagall- escuchó una fría voz detrás de ella.

Volteó asustada a ver a la persona que le hablaba. Sus ojos café oscuros resplandecieron en desafió a pesar de estar en estado de pánico. De las sombras salió un hombre de ojos índigo.

Del lado izquierdo una sombra se dibujó, la señora miró al otro intruso, estaba recargado en un armario de cedro, con expresión divertida.

Una ligera risa se escuchó en la habitación, Minerva volteó temblando al lado derecho, unos ojos dorados le dieron la bienvenida.

- He escuchado ciertos rumores… - dijo el de cabello negro lacio- rumores, que debo decir, me parecen interesantes…

La juez MgGonagall estaba atada a la silla en la que se había sentado momentos antes, no la habían amordazado.

- Eres un ser desalmado- dijo ella con un tinte de reto en su voz- la primera vez fallaron, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograran?

- Así que la nombrarán fiscal a nivel estado- Sirius miró a la mujer a los ojos, ignorando sus palabras- de juez a fiscal…

MgGonagall sintió una fría corriente recorrer su espina dorsal, al hacer contacto visual con aquel hombre, sus ojos le producieron un extremo pánico, la palabra que le vino a la mente al ver al hombre fue: Lucifer, hermoso y mortal.

- Lástima que no sea posible- una sonrisa sádica había aparecido en los labios de Sirius Black, el frío en su mirada se acentúo.

Lupin se acercó a la señora con paso lento, MgGonagall miró a su agresor, el joven tenía unos guantes, al igual que los otros dos, podía identificar aquellos guantes, se distinguían por no dejar ni la más mínima fibra, ¿Cuántas veces los había visto en un juicio como prueba de la fiscalía?. Obviamente los guantes se habían encontrado junto con el arma, y por lo tanto con huellas de los culpables.

El otro hombre, permanecía en un sillón sentado cómodamente, mirando el techo, había sido el que la ató a la silla. Después de eso, se había sentado y puesto a observar la habitación sin prestar atención a ella o a las otros.

- Que Dios te bendiga- dijo Remus sin expresión alguna en el rostro y su voz carente de emoción.

Sacó de un bolsillo de la chaqueta negra, una cajita. La abrió y dejo ver una cadena delgada con una cruz, se la puso en el cuello a la juez, quien en vano trato de que no le pusieran la cadena. Lupin se retiró a la ventana.

- Tú pregunta: "¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograran?"- Black tenía la misma sonrisa sádica, un fino hilo se tensó en sus manos- nosotros somos los mejores y nunca fallamos, Minerva MgGonagall- el fino hilo se incrustó en el cuello de la juez- Albus te manda saludos- murmuró en su oído, antes de apretar con mayor fuerza.

*

La zona estaba acordonada, en la casa americana entraban y salían personas con uniformes o trajes, los curiosos miraban a las personas. Los policías interrogaban a los vecinos, nadie sabía nada, excepto un joven de 20 años, que dijo a ver visto a tres hombres salir de la casa en la madrugada, el joven estaba estudiando para un examen pero se había quedado dormido, sólo había visto a tres hombres, más datos eran imposibles de obtener, el joven usaba gafas y no las había tenido puestas en aquel momento, por lo tanto era un testigo poco confiable.

Snape bajo del auto, Blaise le siguió, ensañaron sus placas y entraron a la propiedad. Antes de entrar a la casa, escucharon al joven.

- Ninguna pista- Severus resopló- tres hombres con la cara en blanco, igual que sus señas particulares.

Blaise se ponía los guantes de látex, entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de MgGonagall, un policía les salió al paso.

- Todo indica que fue robo, al parecer la señora los descubrió- dijo el policía a cargo- lleva poco tiempo muerta, calculamos tres horas.

- Gracias- dijo Snape, entrando al despacho.

Tanto Snape como Blaise cerraron los ojos por un momento, pobre señora.

- Por lo menos no murió con dolor- Snape miraba la marca alrededor del cuello de la víctima.

- Se llevaron joyas y documentos- Blaise se acercó a su compañero- la caja fuerte esta vacía

Snape no contestó seguía mirando a Minerva MgGonagall, la respetable juez.

- Si su objetivo era llevarse las joyas- dijo Snape- ¿Por qué no se llevaron está?- tomó la cadena con la cruz que pendía del cuello.

- Parece valiosa- dijo Blaise

- Platería fina- una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Los detectives miraron a las personas, detrás de ellos. Malfoy miraba con ojos tristes el cuerpo de la mujer, Narcisa sostenía fuertemente su portafolios. Un futuro fiscal había sido el blanco, alguien de su lado, un juez…

- El fiscal y su asistente- dijo un policía, a modo de presentación que no era necesaria.

*

Bajo del automóvil con actitud cansada, se quitó los lentes oscuros, le hecho un vistazo al papel que sostenía en la mano derecha.

- Está es la dirección- sacó un par de bolsas de la cajuela, 

Recordó que la casa de su salvadora se encontraba por esa zona, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, y jamás lo haría. Y aunque lo deseará no podía hacerlo, no recordaba en absoluto el edificio o el lugar, sólo recordaba la zona tan pintoresca.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de que le abrieran. Abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Si?- Adriel Benoitte le había abierto la puerta en la que se suponía Lily vivía, Adriel se congeló al ver al hombre

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó contenta Lily, pasando de largo a Adriel y abrazando al susodicho. Sirius le correspondió el abrazo sin dejar de mirar a Adriel.- Te presentó a la dueña del apartamento y mi compañera: Adriel Malfoy- la joven esbozó una tímida sonrisa

- Mucho gusto- dijo Sirius indiferente, la mujer adopto la misma actitud.

*

James se estiraba perezosamente en la cama, Remus entró a la habitación con un periódico en mano, que le lanzó a James.

- Un bonito artículo en la página 6, omitieron como asesinaron a MgGonagall- Remus soltó un bufido- un testigo vio a 3 hombres salir de la casa

- Es como Sirius quería- James abrió el periódico

- Esperemos que esos detectives no sean tan estúpidos… - Remus sonrió enigmáticamente.

*

- Bienvenida Amatiello- Denniss miraba a la mujer que vestía un traje sastre negro

- Extrañaba la causa- Kat Amatiello sonrió plenamente

*

**Notas de la autora:**

Debo admitir que me he divertido mucho al escribir este capítulo, los protagonistas totalmente malos!!! Muajajajaja!- risa perversa inunda el ambiente. Aclaraciones antes de me lancen piedras y demás objetos que puedan dañarme: qué por qué Adriel no dice que es una Benoitte- Aligeri?, qué por qué Malfoy es primo de Adriel?. Bueno, eso es muy fácil de contestar: los Benoitte- Aligeri están a punto de extinguirse, por lo tanto Adriel no utiliza su verdadero apellido con NADIE, y Malfoy y ella si son primos, digamos que segundos, por lo tanto Malfoy también es un Benoitte: Lucius Malfoy Benoitte.

En la primera escena, Adriel está hablando de un caso que en ese momento llevaba Lucius, que según yo y mi histeria es de un senador mujeriego que se acuesta con sus asistentes y el abogado defensor le saco  eso a relucir, es decir, que la asistente del fiscal debería preguntarle a su jefe acerca del acostarse con personas asistentes, lo que nos lleva a deducir que Malfoy no es muy virgen que digamos, durante una entrevista en la que se planeaba hacer un trato ^^!!!

Mis niños no fallaron en su misión y la rata asquerosa se quedo en el congelador por órdenes de Albus. Lástima que la víctima fue MgGonagall u_u

Más asesinatos???, ya veremos, ya veremos, Lily tiene que tener un encuentro con James o no??, Ya vamos muy lentos en ese tema. ¬¬Uu

Contestando reviews:

**Thuringwethil****:  Hay!! *_* ß- carita de Lian. Trataré de llenar las expectativas, este fic cada vez me da más miedo!! Jejeje. Y sí me fascina X-1999, Kamui me encanta y me hubiera gustado verlo del lado de los dragones de la tierra.  Y a mí dejáme decirte que si te me pierdes mandaré a Black o a Lupin o a Potter por ti!!! Y mira que ya no podrás dormir ( _En este momento Los Merodeadores me mandan mirada asesinas y de cuida esa boca _¬¬_). _Gracias ti por dejarme tu comentario**

**Syringen**: **ah! Yo te debo mucho andy, ya me pondré a la altura de las circunstancias. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, te los agradezco 1000 veces!!!**

**Fleur**: **SIII!!! MUERTE A LA RATA!!!!. Te diré querida Fleur que yo tb estoy feliz de subbir otro cap y xq tú me dejarás otro review ß- vil y cruel chantaje jajajajaja.**

**Eva Vidal: domingos? ¬¬ß- expresión pensativa de Lian. Ya lo pensaré. Tratare de subir más seguido las caps, aunque no aseguro nada ehhh? Kikos a ti**

**Mariag** Malfoy: **bueeee, Lily estaba en la casa de geishas, ahm! Con una misión especial?, no tengo idea mauajajajaja ¬_¬. Y Sirius tuvo un MUY buen motivo para matar a la oka- san. Pues la rata es parte de los asesinos pero ya tengo un final para ese traidor. Jajajaja, ya te complací, sinceramente me fascinó el cap, me gusto mucho esa actitud de malos- muy buenos!! Jajajaja**

**Osaky**** Asil Black: QUÉ QUIÉN ES TU PADRINO!!!???. Oh, por Dios! A tu padre le va a dar un infarto jajajajaja. Y ssí es muy curioso que no hayas dejado review, pero te perdono por ser hija mía ^o^. Y estoy de acuerdo, con tu frase final.**

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui Shirou, Tom Welling, Eriol Hiragizawa, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, pastel de chocolate amargo, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás (críticas, reclamos, bombas, mala leche) será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^

Matta- ne

**Lian_dana****: **Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto**


	6. Marrón

****

**A s e s in o I n g l é s**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

**Tipo**: Serie Corta o eso es lo que creía cuando lo comencé ^^UUUUU

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: **lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx / umi_dana@hotmail.com 

**************************************************************

**_Asesino Inglés_**

****

****

Capítulo VI                 Marrón

Lily se encontraba en la cocina junto con Adriel, había insistido en preparar pasta a la italiana, en honor del invitado y la dueña del apartamento no se negó en absoluto, aunque ella había dado una muy buena excusa para salir del apartamento pero Lily no se la creyó.

El hombre miraba con aire pensativo el techo de la estancia, se quitó lentamente la chaqueta negra que llevaba, dejando ver una playera semi-pegada negra. Se estiro perezosamente en el sillón y ahogo un bostezo, la noche anterior tuvo bastante trabajo y aún no terminaba del todo aquel trabajo.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo, cogió la chaqueta negra, se levantó y con paso ligero se aproximo a la cocina, donde escucho ligeros murmullos, aguzo el oído, aunque sabia perfectamente que estaría mal escuchar al par de mujeres, pero sus instintos y la costumbre lo obligaron.

- Es lindo- admitió la joven de ojos amatistas

- ¿Lindo?- Lily alzaba una ceja- yo creo que es más que lindo

Silencio…

- Ya he dicho que es lindo- Adriel alcanzaba un bol de cristal de una repisa.

- A mí me gustaría conocer a alguno de sus amigos

- Pero sí conociste a uno- dijo la joven mientras Lily le daba unos jitomates

- Sí, pero debo decir que sólo fue un accidente y no intercambie más de dos palabras con él.

- Déjame adivinar: te enamoraste a primera vista de sus dorados ojos- Adriel comenzó a lavar los jitomates.

Sirius tosió ligeramente para que los jóvenes se enterarán de su presencia, Lily se tiño rápidamente de rojo, al verse descubierta, Adriel bajo la mirada fascinada por el piso.

- Siento no quedarme- comenzó Sirius- vendré luego, ¿Te parece Lily?

- ¡Pero…!- Lily se dio cuenta de la mirada que Black le mandaba- de acuerdo

- Gusto en conocerla, señorita Malfoy- hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se dirigió a una caseta de teléfono, buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla y con aire monótono comenzó a marcar un número.

- Estación de policías- contestaron

- Con Severus Snape

- Un momento… - se escucho un PI 

- Snape Severus- una voz masculina contest

- Buenas tardes, Snape- su voz fría- te doy mi pésame por Minerva MgGonagall

- ¿Quién eres?- la voz de Snape sonaba levemente alterada, reconoció el acento inglés que en varias ocasiones escucho en grabaciones.

- Una pesadilla…

- Si eres un loco que sólo quiere publicidad has confundido el número

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy loco?- la voz masculina y suave seguía inmutable

- Sólo un loco hace este tipo de llamadas… 

- ¿Un loco?, qué dirían si hicieras caso omiso de un asesino que confiesa su crimen… ¿Te dice algo Asesino Inglés?

Silencio del otro lado del auricular.

- Que tenga un buen día detective- Sirius colgó el teléfono.

Salió de la cabina telefónica con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, saco un celular de su bolsillo y marco un teléfono.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nathan entraba a la oficina con una bolsa de comida rápida, a penas iba a poner la bolsa en una mesa, cuando Severus tomo su gabardina.

- ¿Vienes?- preguntó en la puerta de la oficina

Nathan Blaise asintió, cogió presurosamente la bolsa de comida rápida y siguió a su compañero.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tocaron el timbre una vez, Adriel con un delantal se acercó al intercomunicador…

- Huele bien… - Malfoy olfateaba el aire del apartamento

- Dale el crédito a mi inquilina- contestó Adriel ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

En ese momento se escucharon extraños ruidos en la cocina, segundos después Lily salía de la cocina con el delantal rosa lleno de una especie de salsa roja, en la cara tenía pequeñas muestras de la misma.

- ¡La pasta está lista!- dijo con entusiasmo, parecía una chiquilla de 6 años con un dulce.

- Lily, te presento a mi primo: Lucius Malfoy- el cual tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Por Alá!, espero que está tienda sea la indicada- Blaise se paso una mano por el cabello

- Según el dependiente de Tiffany´s es la joyería de Bloom´s- Snape sorbió un trago de su café, tiro el recipiente en un cesto de basura próximo 

- Eso espero… en verdad eso espero…

Pasaron toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, hasta que el dueño de una tienda de platería irlandesa, les indico que ese trabajo era hecho por una joyería que se ubicaba en el centro de Tokio, una prestigiosa y reconocida tienda, la cual ese verano había lanzado a la venta una colección diseñada por una joven novata pero con muy buenas ideas y estilo, y sin duda esa pieza contenía el sella inconfundible de la diseñadora.

La vendedora de aquella tienda de platería fina, atendía con interés a una recién pareja de casados. En aquel momento entraron dos hombres, con  gabardinas grises, se acercaron al mostrador.

- ¿Pudo ayudarles?- preguntó amablemente.

- Sí, contestando unas cuantas preguntas- uno de ellos enseño su placa.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Eso quisiéramos saber- Snape saco de su gabardina un par de fotos- ¿Reconoce a está persona?

La dependiente se llevo una mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza débilmente.

- No- contest

- Fue asesinada, la noche anterior- dijo Blaise- Minerva MgGonagall

- No, lo siento, no la conozco- la joven dependienta retiro las fotografías de su vista

- ¿Y esta joya?- Snape le mostró una bolsa con la cadena y el dije.

La joven la miro interesada de pronto.

- Vendí una pieza igual, hace unas cuantas semanas- dijo, aún examinando la pieza

- ¿Puede decirnos quién la compro?

- Claro- la joven se dirigió a una computadora- aquí está, 14 de junio, pagaron con tarjeta de crédito.

- ¿Pagaron?- preguntó Snape, un brillo en su mirada

- Sí- la joven parecía recordar algo- el hombre que compro la pieza vino acompañado por dos hombres… de hecho, uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban eligió la pieza con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Recuerda algo más?, ¿Su rostro?, ¿Alguna seña?- Blaise lucía contento de pronto.

- Es imposible olvidarlos- dijo con expresión soñadora*- el que pago era un hombre joven, alrededor de los 30, tenía el cabello rubio ondulado y los ojos café claro, el que eligió la pieza, tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, el último era pelirrojo, de ojos verdes.

- ¿Puede darnos los datos?

- Por supuesto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ivan Finnigan entraba tranquilamente al conjunto de departamentos donde habitaba, pronto se vio sorprendido por dos personas.

- ¿Si?- preguntó escuetamente, no le gustaba el aspecto de los sujetos.

- ¿Ivan finnigan?- preguntó el castaño.

- Sí, si son vendedores no me interesa- Ivan tomó su portafolio, claramente era un inglés- alguien debería decirles que no son horas para vender

- No somos vendedores- gruño Snape

- Quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas- Blaise mantenía la calma, respiraba profundamente, no quería estropearle el lindo rostro al sujeto si no era necesario

- No tengo tiempo, acabo de llegar y estoy muy cansado.

- No le quitaremos mucho tiempo- dijeron los dos con voz malhumorada- detectives de homicidios- enseñaron su placas.

Una repentina alarma inundo a Ivan Finnigan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Snape y Blaise salieron de la pequeña oficina, los dos tenían cara de estar hastiados y Blaise contenía su impulso de entrar de nuevo a la oficina y golpear al sospechoso.

- ¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó Malfoy, sostenía una taza de café.

- Nada- gruñó Snape- pide un abogado y dice tener información que nos sería útil.

- ¿Sobre qué?- Malfoy veía por la ventana al sujeto sentado con actitud orgullosa.

- Una organización de asesinos por contrato

Malfoy alzó una ceja interesado, demasiado interesado para el gusto de los detectives, sabían perfectamente que Malfoy era pariente de la familia Benoitte- Aligeri. 

Severus se acomodo la corbata, si el sospechoso que estaba en aquella oficina era en verdad el asesino, los Benoitte no tendrían que preocuparse más, puesto que el homicida había confesado el asesinato de MgGonagall y muchos más. Tendría en sus manos por fin a ese maldito, pero si el sospechoso decía la verdad acerca de esa organización: el pez se escaparía de la red.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus y James entraron al edificio de apartamentos ubicados en un lujoso y cómodo barrio de Tokio.

- Debería cambiar de apartamento- resopló James, mientras apretaba un botón del ascensor- ¿Crees que Sirius se enojaría si cambio a este edificio?

Remus esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

- Yo estoy pensando en subir mis honorarios- le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Potter- no te sientas mal…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver un espacioso pasillo, a ambos lados puertas de caoba y unas macetas con plantas le daban vida al pasillo. 

Una adolescente salió de un apartamento, vestía extravagantemente un vestido rojo fuego escotado, en su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro. Paso al lado de los hombres y les guiño un ojo coquetamente.

- Y me dicen fácil- James Potter siguió por un momento con la mirada a la adolescente.

- ¿No me digas que te convertirás en un pedófilo?- Remus llamaba a la puerta con el número 64

- ¡Hey!, no soy de esos- se defendió James.

La puerta de caoba se abrió, dejando ver a un Sirius Black acabado de salir del baño.

- Pasen- dijo escuetamente.

Sus compañeros obedecieron, al entrar al apartamento, James fue directo al refrigerador, Remus se sentó en el sillón que daba a una terraza.

- ¿No tienes pastelillos de fresa?- James saco la cabeza del refrigerador.

El de cabello castaño- rubio, miró el techo del apartamento, preguntándose por centésima vez: cómo le hacia James para que Sirius no se lanzará a él y lo estrangulará..

- Arashi me hablo hace una hora- dijo Black sentándose frente a Remus, omitiendo el pedido de Potter- Ivan Finnigan ha sido arrestado.

- Hicimos lo que nos pediste- dijo Remus-  si son lo suficientemente listos, encontraran la evidencia, si no tendremos que… encargarnos personalmente.

- Sin embargo aún no entiendo que tienen que ver Weasley y Longbotton- el aguamarina salió a la terraza.

- Nada…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fuego... fuego por todas partes, miró la casa que tenía delante de él, envuelta en llamas, intento acercarse sin éxito alguno… Escuchó unas voces que pedían ayuda desesperadamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Odiaba esas pesadillas, siempre se presentaban antes o después de un trabajo. Se quitó las sabanas de encima, se encamino a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Una fina telilla de sudor reposaba en su semblante.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily despertó gimiendo y llorando, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después a la boca, intentando acallar sus sollozos. Sentía terror, pero pronto se tranquilizó, no estaba sola como otras veces, en la habitación de a lado, estaba una joven que consideraba su amiga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La mañana siguiente, los detectives entraban a un edificio totalmente de cristal, tanto hombres ataviados con trajes como mujeres con trajes sastre y unos cuantos vestidos casualmente, salían de los ascensores, caminaban por los pasillos o salían del edificio, parecían ocupados y  casi nadie se percataba de su presencia.

Una mujer entre los 25- 30 años se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa fingida, vestía un traje sastre negro combinado con una blusa blanca, claramente de un diseñador reconocido.

- Hola, ¿buscan a alguien o algo?- dijo gentilmente pero con un tono glaciar en la voz- Kat Amatiello- extendió la mano a Blaise.

- Investigamos un homicidio- contestó Blaise dándole la mano- Nathan Blaise y mi compañero Severus Snape.

- En el mostrador les pueden dar información- Kat meció su cabellera castaña- Si quieren hablar con alguien en especial- la joven no parecía inmutada e interesada en absoluto.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a un elevador.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En el despacho se encontraba como de costumbre el equipo de Black, cada uno en su mundo. Después de lo de MgGonagall no habían tenido trabajo, y sin embargo no podían dejar de ir al despacho. Arashi se encontraba sumamente ocupada molestando a James como era su costumbre, Remus reprendía sutilmente a Eric, Black hacia caso omiso de lo que sucedía en el despacho, consultaba el periódico japonés,  aunque un poco más y mandaría a todos con Pettigrew como castigo, mientras que el único ausente era Gustave, había pedido permiso para faltar un par de días por cuestiones familiares.

Se escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, Arashi casi corrió a abrirla, su cara mostró confusión ante los desconocidos. 

- ¿Si?- preguntó curiosa.

- Somos los detectives Snape y Blaise- el hombre movió la cabeza señalando a Blaise- quisiéramos hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Todos en el despacho cambiaron de actitud totalmente al escuchar aquellas palabras, Arashi por precaución mantenía la puerta semi-cerrada. Eric se levantó del sillón he inmediatamente cogió una botella de agua, James y Remus cogieron unos fólders de la nada, Black no se había preocupado en cerrar ninguna página de la computadora y mucho menos cambiar su posición.

- Adelante- invitó Tsukishiro, se aparto de la puerta dejando entrar al par de detectives.

Snape lanzó una mirada rápida al despacho, y a los sujetos que se encontraban en él. En el sofá izquierdo se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro rebelde, con un traje gris y corbata dorada, en sus manos se encontraba una carpeta negra; frente a él, en el sofá derecho; se encontraba un hombre igual de joven de ojos dorados con un traje azul marino con una corbata roja. En el escritorio frente a una lap- top un hombre de cabello negro- azulado con un traje negro y corbata dorada con franjas negras. Un chiquillo junto al sofá derecho vestido casualmente le tendía una botella de agua a Lupin.

- Gracias Eric- dijo- puedes retirarte.

Snape carraspeó incómodo, ninguno de los tres sujetos les habían prestado atención y la joven que les abrió la puerta había desaparecido.

Ante tal sonido los hombres sentados en el sofá levantaron la vista, Black levantó la vista de la lap- top, sus ojos índigo se clavaron en las figuras, con aire descuidado pero con un fino movimiento, Sirius se quitó las gafas.

- Buenos días- dijo fríamente con acento inglés marcado- no recuerdo haber concertado alguno cita con nuevos clientes.

- No somos clientes- dijo Nathan.

Empezaba a cansarse que los confundieran con vendedores, una pareja de homosexuales y ahora con clientes de un buffet jurídico.

- ¡Ah!- fingida sorpresa- James Potter… Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, a sus ordenes- sonrió burlonamente.

Potter y Lupin se pararon de sus asientos, acomodándose uno el saco y otro la corbata. Severus y Nathan se acercaron para saludar a los hombres.

- Severus Snape y Nathan Blaise, mi compañero- dijo Snape seriamente. Sirius agrando la sonrisa burlona con sumo placer.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía incómodo y algo intimidado, a pesar de que Blaise estaba junto a él. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Salieron del edificio sin respuestas y convencidos de que Finnigan había dado falsas pistas, tenían en su poder al Asesino Inglés, y los Benoitte podían respirar tranquilamente de nuevo.

Sin embargo algo no le había gustado a Snape, desde que entraron a aquel despacho y el hombre de apellido Black se presentó, sintió desde un principio que aquel hombre de mirada profunda se estaba burlando abiertamente de ambos detectives, pero con cierto interés hacia su persona. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La sonrisa irónica y mordaz no se desvaneció de Black hasta unos minutos después de la partida de los detectives, tanto James como Remus habían disfrutado aquel encuentro y el trío confirmado que no tenían delante de ellos mayor peligro que una pareja de detectives mediocres.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora:**

Moshi- moshi!!. Creo que este capítulo me quedo algo enredado y pco aclaratorio, y releyéndolo creo que no tiene mucho que ver con la trama, excepto que Finnigan ha sido arrestado, dando pauta que los protagonistas y antagonistas se conozcan, que Severus tenga sumo interés en los Benoitte, que aparece una nueva joven que sabe Dios que papel jugará en la trama: Kat Amatiello, el encuentro de Sirius y Adriel y Lily debe salir del congelador con respecto a James y mutuamente. Sugerencias para unirlos- de nuevo??

Sigan leyendo y dejen muchos reviews!!!!! *O*

Agradezco reviews: **Asil**** Black, Fleur, Naginis Fellowship, Eva Vidal, Adla Lanai, Herm25, Syringen.**

P.D.: lean mis otras historias, por favor n_n

Arigato


	7. Gris

****

**A s e s i n o I n g l é s**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo**: Serie Corta o eso es lo que creía cuando lo comencé UUUUU

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: /  **

**_Asesino Inglés_**

****

****

Capítulo VII        Gris

Golpearon estrepitosamente la puerta de caoba con el numero 64, de nuevo los golpes fuertes y enérgicos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Potter, la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio el rostro compungido de la japonesa.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con un dejo de preocupación

- ¿Dónde esta Black?

Entro inmediatamente al apartamento, camino hasta la estancia, en donde encontró a Sirius y Remus jugando una partida de póker, en la mesilla de centro se encontraba una caja con  menos de la mitad de una pizza, alrededor algunas latas de cerveza o refresco.

Sirius levanto la mirada de su juego clavándola en la castaña, la cual se dirigió con rapidez a donde se encontraba Black.

- Intentaron matarla- dijo sin más.

El rostro de Sirius se cubrió de una máscara de frialdad y sus ojos de una chispa de ira, su cuerpo se tenso ante tal noticia, Remus que estaba frente a él, miraba sorprendido a Arashi tratando de entender que sucedía, mientras que James que estaba detrás de ella, observaba cautelosamente las reacciones de su amigo.

- Kamus... Kamus logró ponerlas a salvo- continuo la experta en computadoras.

- ¿Quién fue?- preguntó el ojiazul fijando su mirada en la gabardina que descansaba en un sillón.

- No lo sé- contestó tímidamente- me pareció importante comunicarte lo sucedido.

El hombre se levantó rápidamente del suelo, dirigiéndose al sillón, tomo la gabardina y se la puso con un resuelto movimiento.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el apartamento de Kamus- contestó la joven.

- Quiero que nadie se mueva de aquí, hasta mi regreso- miró a sus amigos que ya se disponían a ponerse las chaquetas- ¿Entendido?

Sin más palabras, salió del apartamento, dejando a un par de hombres confundidos con una mujer que estaba pálida y temblaba de pies a cabeza:  Sirius les había encomendado una misión a Kamus- el nuevo integrante del grupo, puesto que Gustave había decidido retirarse indefinidamente, debido al embarazo de riesgo de su mujer- y a ella. Una misión que había dejado en claro que era MUY importante para él.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo James Potter, al salir de su estupor.

Toco dos veces la puerta suavemente, un hombre de su edad abrió la puerta. El joven era igual de alto que Sirius, su figura era delgada y espigada,  cuerpo atlético, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, con un tono azul índigo, sus ojos eran azules- oscuros, casi negros, la nariz era fina, un perfil esculpido en mármol, piel de porcelana. Totalmente hermoso  y elegante a la vista era aquel francés.  Ese era Kamus Saint Claire.

Ahora pertenecía a la compañía de asesinos por contrato, en la cual se encontraban Black, Potter y Lupin. Su especialidad no era la de ser chofer del equipo ni asesino, sino la de un ladrón, es decir,  él era el encargado de robar objetos  y/o documentos importantes, por lo tanto tenía habilidades singulares para el espionaje. A diferencia de Black, que desempeñaba el papel de asesino con una convicción sorprendente y bien, podía jugar el papel de ladrón o espía eficientemente, uno de los mejores agentes, si hubiera pertenecido al bando de los "buenos", más de un criminal, asesino o lo que fuera estaría en prisión.

Actualmente formaba parte del aquipo de Black, por dos razones: era buscado por el FBI e INTERPOL y Gustave le había pedido el favor de cubrir su puesto, ante más opciones Kamus se había decantado por ayudar al viejo amigo Gustave y desaparecer por un rato de los radares del robo y de paso los de la policía.

- Pasa- dijo en un murmullo- ellas están durmiendo- señalo con la cabeza una habitación con la puerta cerrada.

- Ella... ella... ¿Está bien?- preguntó con un hilillo de impaciencia.

- Sí- dijo y lo guió hasta la sala en donde le indico que se sentará-Sólo fue el susto momentáneo de tener en su sala a un hombre apuntándole con una pistola y otro gritando que la soltará- comentó  sarcástico.

Sirius Black le mando una mirada furibunda a Saint Claire. Este viendo la reacción del joven frente a él, decidió ponerse serio como ameritaba la ocasión.

- Quiero saber todo- comenzó Black, con un tono glaciar- pero antes, ¿Quién demonios fue?

- No te sorprenderá- dijo Kamus, clavando su mirada en los ojos de aquel que era su jefe- era de los hombres de Pettigrew.

Paseo su mirada por la habitación, tratando de encontrar un punto focal en el cual perderse antes de salir directo a matar a Peter Pettigrew, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría y en ese momento era lo que menos tenía.

- El desdichado tenía  la misión de... logré sacarle lo necesario, fue mandado por Pettigrew, una misión independiente, por lo visto Pettigrew tenía un motivo especial, su principal objetivo era la chica pelirroja- vio de reojo al hombre que se había parado y dirigido a la ventana- lo vi rondando el vecindario desde hace un par de días – dudó por un momento en continuar

- ¿Cuál era su misión?- preguntó Black, aún observando por la ventana el ir y venir de los autos, Kamus  carraspeó incómodo.

- Ultrajarlas y matarlas- acabo en un susurro.

- ¡Mal nacido!- exclamó Sirius, apretando los puños con fuerza.

- Black, debo decir que algo me llamo la atención- Saint Claire le observaba, su expresión empezaba a relajarse y de nuevo a tornarse fría- la joven que acompañaba a Lily... se desmayo al notar las armas, aquí en el apartamento, sólo murmuraba cosas sin sentido: "¿Cómo me han encontrado?", tuve que sedarla para que se calmará, Lily no estaba mejor.

- ¿Adriel?- preguntó ceñudo, el hombre de cabellos azules asintió con la cabeza.

Se acomodo la gabardina negra y despego la vista de la ventana, camino lentamente a donde se encontraba el ladrón sentado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Gracias- dijo- quiero que lleves a Lily y su amiga a mi apartamento- miró su reloj- dentro de dos horas.

- De acuerdo- Sirius se dirigió a la salida- ¿Black?, sea lo que sea que estés tramando contra Pettigrew, que sea bueno, tengo cuentas por cobrar- finalizó con una sonrisa frívola.

- Da por hecho que ya están saldadas- la puerta se cerró detrás de la sombra.

El joven de gafas salió de una habitación, totalmente vestido de negro, se sentó en un sofá cercano a la terraza, en donde se puso los zapatos, de pie afuera, en la terraza se encontraba Remus Lupin, totalmente vestido de negro igual que su amigo. Arashi se encontraba en la mesilla de la sala, con una lap- top enfrente de ella, tecleando frenéticamente.

- ¡Bingo!- exclamó orgullosa

- ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó Remus entrando a la habitación, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, hacia frío afuera.

- Ni siquiera los archivos de nuestra organización están a salvo de mí- la japonesa sonrió, tecleo un par de veces, mostrando en la pantalla un mapa de Tokio, después un distrito y finalmente una serie de calles.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de caoba, dejando entrar al ojiazul. Con paso decidido se acercó a la sala, donde encontró a Potter y Lupin, junto con Tsukishiro, en una escena que recordaba que estaban a punto de ir a una misión, sonrió levemente, como señal de estar complacido.

- Hoy... – dijo Sirius con una mirada llena de hambre- eliminaremos a una rata- la sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro- ¿Preguntas?

Los tres se miraron con expresiones de sorpresa, claro que tenían preguntas, pero estas vendrían después. James y Remus estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por Sirius, y ellos sabían que Sirius estaría dispuesto a darla por ellos. Además ellos deseaban lo mismo que Black, desde hacia bastante tiempo... Ninguno tenía objeciones con acabar con la rata.

Después de cinco minutos de esperar a Sirius en un mutismo total, salió de una habitación y se sentó enfrente de los tres.

- Pettigrew no estará sólo, se encontraran con él, ese par de gorilas: Goyle y Crabble- dijo

- Nos encargaremos de ellos- Potter se llevo una mano a la cabeza- no serán obstáculo para ti.

- Siempre y cuando, esa rata no se haya entregado a los policías- apretó el puño

- No es tan tonto- Arashi hablo por primera vez- además tiene un caso: los Zidane- la joven le mostró la pantalla de la lap- top.

- Bien- Sirius meció su cabello- No quiero testigos- les dijo a James y Remus, los cuales asintieron- El bastardo es mío... – dijo con una tranquilidad que daba miedo.

Snape paseaba por la estancia, el cuerpo forense se adueñaba del apartamento, principalmente de la estancia, en la cual se encontraba un cuerpo en medio de un charco de sangre.

- Un disparo preciso, a la cabeza- dijo una mujer que vestía una casaca de policía, con una identificación del departamento forense.

- ¿Nada más?- Severus le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

- Hasta el momento.

De la nada, se escucharon gritos, las voces de dos personas se alzaban en el pasillo, Severus Snape con paso rápido se acercó al corredor encontrándose con un histérico rubio que le gritaba a Blaise.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios no saben en donde está Adriel?!- el rubio soltó un bufido de exasperación.

- Malfoy, estamos haciendo todo lo posible- intervino Snape.

- ¡¿Qué- es- to-do- lo- po-si-ble?!- la voz fría de Malfoy había desaparecido

- Todo lo posible, todo lo que este en nuestras manos- Snape observo la puerta del departamento, esta había sido forzada- todos queremos encontrar a Adriel y a su compañera.

Severus intentó posar su mano encima del hombro del fiscal, el cual rechazo abruptamente el contacto con el policía, dio un par de zancadas, entrando al apartamento que antaño resguardaba a la joven Benoitte, que hasta hacia unas horas había sido un hogar para ella, un sitio en el cual podía escapar de lo que fuera. La única pregunta era: ¿Cómo la habían encontrado?, ¿Quiénes eran los que querían acabar con su vida?, ¿Con los Benoitte?.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se situaron en donde hacia unos momentos se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un sujeto que entró al apartamento de las jóvenes con la intención de asesinarlas, quizás tuvo éxito en su empresa o quizás las jóvenes lograron escapar. Nadie sabía si el asesino fue sólo o con compañía.

- Encontramos el arma- un hombre que estaba a cuatro patas delante de un sillón, enseño una bolsa que contenía un arma- pero esta no fue... – añadió al incorporarse.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Blaise, acercándose al sujeto.

- No esta adaptada para un silenciador, el arma que lo mató tenía silenciador...

La breve conversación fue escuchada por el fiscal de distrito, miró a Blaise, después al hombre que sostenía la evidencia y posteriormente a Snape, finalmente su mirada se poso en la foto de una joven de larga caballera azabache.

- ¡¡Son unos idiotas incompetentes!!!- bramó con furia- ¡La mayoría de las veces somos NOSOTROS quienes armamos un maldito caso!- los murmullos del apartamento cesaron- Quiero respuestas y las quiero pronto- término arrastrando las palabras con voz fría, saliendo del apartamento con un movimiento del largo abrigo gris.

- Vete Amatiello- dijo con la voz carente de expresión, viendo a un rincón de la casa

- Será un placer, Black- contestó la espigada mujer, se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndole una mirada al hombre a un lado de ella- es una lástima que nos encontremos de nuevo en esta situación

- ¿Terminaste?

- Sí- la mujer apartó algunos mechones de cabello castaño.

- Bien.

- Buena suerte, Peter- dijo Amatiello, saliendo de la cocina.

Dejando al cazador con su presa...

- Una muerte rápida o lenta- sus ojos azules lo miraron sin un atisbo de piedad.

- Prefiero una rápida, Black- dijo Peter con la voz temblando- pero antes quisiera saber por qué quieres matarme

- Porque me enferma tu presencia- contestó sarcástico Sirius- y personalmente prefiero una muerte lenta y llena de dolor, para una rata como tú.

Sirius se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, a la vez que sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de angustia de su prisionero, quien estaba amordazado en la cabecera de la cama, sus pequeños ojos danzaban de un lado a otro, cuando escucho un ligero ruido, sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

- Remus y James saben hacer su trabajo- Sirius lo miró con burla.

El asesino disfrutaba el ver al pequeño hombre empezar a sacudirse bajo el temor.

- ¿Sabes?- comenzó Sirius levantándose de la cama, pero asegurándose de estar en los límites de Peter, Black jugaba con un fino cuchillo: tortura psicológica- tú asesino falló  y aunque lo hubiera logrado,  de todas formas.... tú pagarás por ello.

Peter Pettigrew, un hombre de estatura por debajo de lo normal, delgado cierto, pero con una complexión algo sosa. Cabello castaño oscuro, pequeños ojos negros, como unas canicas, sus rasgos se asemejaban más a los de una rata que a los de un hombre, su piel tenía una tonalidad amarilla enfermiza. Una persona carente de escrúpulos, y el sentido de lealtad o fidelidad eran totalmente ajenos a él, alguien repugnante, capaz de matar a su propia familia por un poco de dinero. Aquella era una historia escalofriante pero cierta. Desde hacia años sentía rencor hacia Sirius y los compañeros de este.

El cuerpo de Peter estaba lleno para ese momento de moretones y ligeras pero profundas cortadas. El hombre seguía con vida, pero gemía tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire. Tosió, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

- ¿Qué hice?- logró murmurar con dificultad.

Sirius Black gruño, apretando los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su expresión era de hielo puro, volteó su rostro hacia Peter, el cual se sacudió violentamente ante la imagen del asesino. Una mirada hambrienta y llena de ira, la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios era sádica.

- Hijo de puta- la voz con un tinte de odio profundo, dando a entender el asco que sentía por su persona- mereces que te ultrajen y después te maten, como pretendías hacer con ellas- los ojos de Peter se agrandaron- pero nadie sería capaz de tocarte...

- ¡¡Sirius!!, ¡¡Te juró que no...!!- una punzada de dolor.

- Te equivocaste de persona...

La japonesa traía consigo una bandeja, junto con 4 servicios de té. La mesilla que estaba en medio de la estancia, ya no contenía las latas de cerveza ni la caja de pizza. Arashi depósito la bandeja y sirvió un poco de té en las tazas, para después extenderles una taza a cada uno de los presentes.

La joven de larga cabellera negra, lanzó un suspiro ahogado. La pelirroja junto a ella tomó la taza con las dos manos, agradeciendo a la japonesa su atención, las manos le temblaban. Frente a ellas, se encontraba el que las había salvado de una muerte segura con aire indiferente y envuelto en elegancia, tomó la taza de té que le ofrecían y con aire distraído sorbió un poco del líquido.

- ¿Por qué quería matarnos?- por fin preguntó Lily,  Adriel se  encogió de hombros, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Arashi y Kamus intercambiaron un par de miradas, después Kamus dejo su taza en la mesilla y recorrió el rostro de las jóvenes.

- No lo sabemos- mintió.

Adriel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después volvió a cerrarla incapaz de articular palabra.

- En cualquier momento Sirius estará aquí, Lily- dijo Kamus con serenidad.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por qué estabas ahí?. ¿Por qué nos salvaste?

Kamus la miró unos momentos, para después volver a tomar su taza de té, y sorber un poco.

- Ja, eso me saco por salvarles la vida- tono sarcástico- ni un gracias, sólo preguntas y preguntas- se dirigió a Arashi, la cual sonrió intimidada por el francés.

- Lo sentimos- una voz suave y calmada- gracias por salvarnos la vida- dijo con firmeza.

Los tres miraron a la joven que había hablado. Kamus sorprendiéndose del bonito tono de voz de la trigueña. Lily Evans se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga con euforia.

- Empezaba a preocuparme- comentó la ojiverde.

- No es algo fácil de asimilar que estuvieron a punto de matarte- comentó en voz baja Arashi.

Dejo la gabardina en el perchero del pasillo, junto a la puerta, Potter y Lupin hicieron lo mismo. Entraron detrás de Sirius al apartamento, totalmente cansados, Remus tenía los ojos rojos y James presentaba unas  ligeras ojeras. Sin embargo el trío tenía cierta sonrisa en los labios, que denotaba satisfacción.

James casi se cae de bruces al piso al encontrar una mirada verde posarse en él. Remus sonrió gentilmente a las cuatro personas sentadas. Sirius se dirigió hacia la pelirroja, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera a la terraza, después de preguntarle a Adriel, si se encontraba bien.

Lanzó un bufido, que no paso desapercibido por los presentes, Adriel le miró con sus ojos que habían recuperado la curiosidad que la caracterizaba, Lily y Sirius seguían en la terraza, el aguamarina vio con cierto desagrado como Sirius abrazaba protectoramente a Lily.

Al entrar de la terraza, Sirius sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a James. Este se paro con pocas energías dirigiéndose a donde Black lo esperaba.

- Pensé que Lily no está a salvo aquí- comenzó Sirius con seriedad, olvidando por completo la frialdad y sarcasmo, sólo lo hacia en presencia de aquellos dos: Lupin y Potter- quisiera que te hicieras cargo de ella, sino te molesta, sólo por un tiempo, hasta que descubra quien quiere hacerme daño.

- Cuenta conmigo- dijo James sin pensarlo dos veces- ¿Y la otra chica? ¿Adriel?

- Ella no es a la que buscan, sino a Lily- de pronto recordó el comentario de Kamus- se quedará conmigo...

- Bien- James volteó y vio a una joven que empezaba a ser vencida por el sueño, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Confió en ti, James- dijo Sirius mirando hacia la misma dirección que Potter- más te vale que te comportes como un caballero con ella o olvídate de tener descendencia- lo amenazó con un dedo.

- ¡Ja!, como si quisiera- dijo en broma, echándose a reír inmediatamente, Sirius dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa.

Se encontraban en la comandancia, Snape y Blaise estaban delante de un pizarrón señalando o apuntando, explicando unas cuantas cosas al pequeño auditorio, conformado por una psicóloga criminalista y un par de agentes.

La psicóloga se removió en su asiento, al escuchar un nombre.

- No pienso procesar con un non- nato- dijo Lucius Malfoy- como fiscal no voy a arriesgar los dos cargos en contra, demuéstrenme que el feto respiro fuera de la matriz... totalmente fuera y procesare por homicidio- término contundentemente

- ¡Al diablo con la ley!- exclamó el agente- fue homicidio, era un bebé.

- ¡Me importa un pimiento!- dijo irritado cerrando el portafolios con fuerza, la agente delante de él, dio un ligero respingo, por el contrario el agente no se dejo intimidar- lo demuestran o no tenemos nada.

Salió de la comisaría en un suspiro. Nathan y Severus que observaron la escena volvieron las miradas al auditorio.

- ¿Por qué esta de mal humor?- preguntó la psicóloga- por lo general siempre se le ve de buenas, a veces preocupado y ciertamente agobiado.

- Desapareció un familiar suyo- contestó escuetamente Snape.

- Creo que es hora de formar un perfil, ¿No te parece Kat?- dijo Nathan sonriéndole, pasándole un expediente. Amatiello tomó el expediente y lo hoje

- Lo tendré en un par de horas- contestó, vio a los 4 agentes- lo atraparemos.

- Y nosotros, nos retiramos- Snape señalo un despacho- tenemos trabajo Nathan- la sonrisa de Blaise desapareció al recordar a la joven Benoitte.

Lily entró a una habitación con una amplia cama cubierta por un edredón azul y varios cojines, paseo su vista por la habitación. Pudo notar que en el armario había varias piezas de ropa, particularmente café y negra.

- ¿Vas seguido a funerales?- la pelirroja se volteó a ver a su anfitrión.

- ¿Eh?- James estaba distraído, observando la habitación, quizás algo escapa de su vista que Lily no debería ver

- Nada, ¿Vives sólo?- preguntó, tratando de entablar una conversación con el joven.

Había pasado por mucho en el transcurso de 6 horas, desde ser casi asesinada por un hombre sin rostro, para pasar a ser salvada por otro hombre totalmente desconocida, para posteriormente encontrarse en el departamento de un hombre al cual no creería ver de nuevo: el primer cliente y el único en aquella casa de geishas.

- Vivo sólo desde los 12- contestó James, sentándose en la cama- ¿Tienes familia?- James no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de ella.

- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 11 años- dijo viendo a la ventana.

- Lo siento- se disculpó James.

- ¿Por qué?- Lily se sentó junto a él- sé que ellos me protegen.

- Entonces... Sirius es tu... – preguntó entre curioso y celoso.

- Sirius es alguien que me quiere y protege- Lily sonrió inocentemente.

- ¡¡Ahhh!- James se levantó abruptamente de la cama- será mejor que descanses... dormirás en mi habitación, la de huéspedes no esta presentable, yo dormiré en el sillón- agregó cuando vio la mirada de preocupación de la joven.

- Yo puedo dormir en el sofá- dijo Lily sonriente- sólo dime donde están las mantas.

- ¿Quieres matarme?, dormirás aquí, ¿De acuerdo?. No aceptare un no como respuesta.

James se dirigió al armario, abrió una puerta y saco un pijama azul marino que le tendió a la pelirroja.

- Te quedará un poco grande- dijo cuando vio la expresión de ella

- Eso es lo de menos- contestó sonriente, agarrando el pijama.

- Que descanses.

- Igualmente... ehhh, ¿Cómo te llamas?- esa había sido una pregunta realmente estúpida, claro que sabía como se llamaba.

- James... James Potter- dijo él sonriente- y tú eres Lily… - invitándola a seguir.

- Liliane Evans

- Que descanses Liliane Evans

James salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para después tirarse de lleno en un sillón, suspirando profundamente.

- Malditos ojos verdes- susurró.

Sirius cargaba un par de mantas, abrió una puerta continua a su habitación, encontrándose con una joven de cabello negro.

- Cambiare las mantas- dijo la joven, mientras se dirigía a él- disculpa las molestias.

-  Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer- Sirius se dirigió a un armario, sacando un fundas para almohadas- después de todo, me salvaste la vida.

La joven sonrió tímidamente.

- En dado caso, estamos a mano- dijo extendiendo una manta sobre la cama

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido, volteó la mirada cuando vio que Sirius sacaba del armario una bolsa negra. Black al verse descubierto, puso la bolsa en el suelo.

- Cosas de Remus- tomó la bolsa de nuevo

- Remus, es el de ojos dorados. ¿Cierto?- Sirius asintió, mientras sacaba un portafolios del mismo color de la bolsa del armario- ¿Viven juntos?

- No, James y Remus suelen pasar más tiempo aquí que en sus departamentos- dijo tomando la bolsa y el portafolios- trata de dormir un poco, ¿Malfoy?- la joven asintió y él salió de la habitación.

Antes de que el joven de cabello negro-azulado desapareciera de su vista por completo dijo:

- ¡Igualmente, Black!- mañana pensaría en llamarle a Lucius.

-------

Notas de la autora: 

La autora sale detrás de un fuerte ondeando una bandera blanca con lágrimas en los ojos TT. Sé que no tengo perdón!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. Pero no tenía inspiración alguna- varias lechugas pasan rozando la cabeza de Lian ;;

Me ha resultado bastante difícil escribir esta capítulo si les soy sinceras, de hecho he tardado bastante, aproximadamente 3 horas, sin embargo creo que el esfuerzo valió la pena o no?. A mí en lo personal me agrada bastante como va quedando todo este embrollo, sólo espero lograr desenredarlo algún día ¬¬UUUUUU

Y ya me voy!!!, porque tengo un dolor de costillas espantoso y me caigo de sueño. #. No olviden dejar review!!!. Entre más reviews más me motivarán para seguir escribiendo, no olviden dejar ideas!!! !

Gracias por el apoyo de más de una persona, por sus reviews y los ánimos que me dan para seguir escribiendo.

**Atte. Lian-dana. Miembro de la orden siriusana. **

14/06/04                      12:06 am.


	8. Historia

****

**A s e s in o I n g l é s**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo**: Serie Corta o eso es lo que creía cuando lo comencé UUUUU

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: / **

Asesino Inglés

Capítulo VIII. Historia

- No puedo aplaudir la decisión de Black- Kamus veía sin mucho interés la autopista

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

- Esa chica corre peligro- dijo sin dar a notar algún interés en especial.

Remus permaneció callado, fijando su atención por la ventanilla del automóvil negro. La autopista casi desierta, las luces de Tokio seguían con su habitual tintineo dándoles la bienvenida a los ocupantes del automóvil. Kamus giro en una avenida, en la cual se podía ver gran actividad, mujeres y hombres deambulando por la avenida, parejas y grupos entrando o saliendo de los distintos establecimientos. Saint Claire estaciono el auto frente a un bar, en donde se encontraba un par de mujeres ofreciendo sus servicios, al retirar las llaves, miró a su acompañante, que ya salía del automóvil.

- Entiendo

- Lo sabía- Kamus bajo del automóvil con su habitual elegancia, dirigiéndose al bar.

El hombre permanecía de pie observando a la figura recostada en el sillón, se acercó lentamente y cogió una manta para después extenderla sobre la persona que dormía tranquilamente.

Apenas estaba consciente de que aquella joven llevaba viviendo con él poco más de un mes, un mes en el cual súbitamente el hogar de Black se impregnaba de cierta fragancia de cariño y cuidado, volvió a mirar a la mujer: la piel de alabastro y el cabello azabache esparcido en el sillón enmarcando la esbelta figura.

Sacó el celular de la gabardina negra, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación, dejando a Adriel aún dormida en el sillón, marcó un teléfono para después escuchar la voz de un hombre.

- Potter, voy por ti en una hora- ordenó Sirius- lleva dinero

Tras decir esto, Sirius tiró el celular a la cama de cubierta azul, se deshizo de la gabardina y de la camisa, cogió una toalla y se metió a la ducha.

- ¿Vas a salir?- escuchó que le preguntaba una suave voz.

James volteó, sabiendo que se encontraría con dos esmeraldas, una espesa mata roja junto con un angelical rostro, asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

- No tardaré- dijo- ya sabes si sucede algo...

- Ya lo sé- cortó la mujer bruscamente, para bajar la cabeza instantes después arrepentida- saluda a Sirius- la joven giro rápidamente para desaparecer en la habitación de James.

El local estaba a reventar, hombres y mujeres se mezclaban en la pista moviendo los cuerpos frenéticamente al ritmo de la música estridente, las luces neones bailaban sobre ellos, las pantallas de plasma pasaban imágenes de videos musicales, peceras sin peces, llenas de agua burbujeante de distintos colores y formas, los meseros iban y venían en aquel lugar sorteando con éxito a la gente y perdiéndose en el mar de mesas que albergaban a más gente deseosa de escapar por un momento de la rutina y agobiante ritmo de vida de la metrópoli.

James y Sirius se encontraban sentados en una mesa de una sección especial del local, el primero mirando tranquilamente la pista de baile, sonrió al descubrir entre la multitud a una mujer de cabellos violetas, mientras que el segundo tomaba una copa con su habitual indiferencia al mundo.

- Permiso Black- dijo el aguamarina levantándose de la mesa- algo me ha llamado la atención.

James se dirigió a la mujer que había visto antes, adentrándose como un cazador entre la gente.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando Black diviso a su amigo y a la mujer, besándose pasionalmente, sin importar los movimientos de la masa que bailaba. Dejo la copa en la mesa, mientras que el local se llenaba de una música que invitaba a la pasión y el desenfreno, las pantallas comenzaron a exhibir imágenes sugerentes. Cuerpos sudorosos pegándose a otros al ritmo de la música.

Sirius Black se levantó de la silla, y con paso lento se fue acercando a la pista.

- Es hora de cazar- murmuró mientras se acercaba a una adolescente de cabello negro rizado y largo.

Espuma comenzó a caer sobre los que bailaban, a nadie le importo la espuma, por el contrario parecía que la espuma avivo más el ambiente, todos seguían divirtiéndose, olvidando todo; la mañana siguiente vendría la realidad...

Los ojos dorados de Lupin se clavaron en la cama de aquella habitación deprimente, aparte de la cama el único accesorio era un taburete encima del cual se encontraba una lámpara que alumbraba débilmente, por lo tanto la habitación estaba en penumbras. Levantó la mano derecha e hizo la señal de una cruz en el aire, se acercó a la cama y depósito junto al cuerpo inerte una rosa amarilla: un mensaje para la mafia japonesa.... él solamente fue un ejecutor del lado del mejor postor.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, se encamino a una habitación al final del pasillo, sin tocar la puerta abrió. Adentro de la habitación sentado en una silla se encontraba Kamus; en su regazo una prostituta besando el blanco cuello, Kamus miró a Remus que le devolvió la mirada.

La prostituta dejo de besar a Kamus, poniendo atención al extraño que había entrado, después de unos segundos volvió la vista a Kamus.

- No te cobraré porque participe él- dijo la mujer- normalmente lo haría- agrego

- Lárgate- la mujer abrió los sorprendida.

Saint Claire se levantó de la silla con facilidad dejando a la mujer parada en medio de la habitación confundida, Remus mientras tanto se dirigió a la cama sentándose con tranquilidad, se deshizo de los guantes.

- Lárgate- volvió a escuchar, está vez de parte del de ojos dorados.

- ¡Jo!- dijo viendo como Kamus se desabrochaba la camisa- que la pasen bien- bufó.

La mujer salió de la habitación dando un portazo enojada por haber sido despreciada por aquel par, resultando ser pareja.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Kamus se abrocho la camisa negra, sentándose en la cama para recostarse en ella, cerrando los ojos sin poner atención a su compañero, 30 minutos después se incorporó, tomó su chaqueta y miró a Remus que tenía los ojos cerrados y jugaba con un rosario de cristal.

- Es hora de irnos- dijo Kamus cuando se escucho un grito de terror proveniente de la habitación en donde había estado Lupin anteriormente.

- Tú manejas- Lupin salió de la habitación seguido de Kamus.

Nadie prestaba atención a la pareja de apuestos hombres que abandonaban aquel lugar de mala muerte, estaban más ocupados preocupándose por la llegada de la policía y el cuerpo sin vida de un mafioso menor en la escala de poder: aquello había sido una advertencia.

Cruzaron el antro como dos sombras, sin prestar atención a la decadente escena que ante sus ojos se extendía; jovencitas que apenas alcanzaban los 15 años siendo utilizadas como juguetes, muchachos que oscilaban entre la niñez y adolescencia tratados como esclavos sexuales y en rincones o amparados en la oscuridad personas que alucinaban bajo el efecto de narcóticos.

Subieron al auto, Kamus piso el acelerador alejándose de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Kamus Saint Claire manejaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Las mujeres sonrieron divertidas encerradas en aquella habitación, en la pequeña mesa estaba llena de bolsas de frituras sushi y latas de refresco. La pantalla de plasma pasaba un video de Bad Luck y la letra de la canción. Lily reía al ver a Benoitte intentando cantar como el vocalista.

La joven Evans al sentirse aburrida y deseosa de compañía femenina- puesto que sólo salía del apartamento en compañía de James agregándole que era raro, y para rematar Sirius había ordenado que no saliera sola- salió del apartamento en busca de Adriel, quien taimen se había recluido pero por motivos diferentes a los de la pelirroja.

Decidiendo que ambas necesitaban un rato de diversión sin guardaespaldas salieron para encontrarse con Tokio de noche, acabando en un karaoke ataviadas como gals y divirtiéndose lo más posible a sabiendas de la reprimenda que les darían después de su pequeño escape.

Cayó sobre el cuerpo femenino embriagado de placer, trataba de controlar la respiración, después de unos segundos se tumbó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, viendo el techo de la habitación.

Aquella adolescente- mujer no fue difícil de seducir como tampoco había representado un reto el que estuviera acompañada por un chico.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, la joven a su lado le había dado la espalada. Suspiró cansadamente y se incorporó en la mullida cama, observó con atención a la joven de cabellera negra, sin poderlo evitar suspiro de nuevo. ¿Quién le mando a meterse con ella?

Se levantó de la cama, recogiendo su ropa y se metió en el baño, desde el marco de la puerta volteó a ver la cama. La joven se había incorporado, la chica lo miró y él le ofreció algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

- No eres ella- murmuró Black mientras se ponía los pantalones.

El rubio miraba el monitor con expresión cansada, varios libros abiertos en diferentes páginas descansaban en el escritorio de caoba, carpetas que contenían expedientes y un montón de fotografías. Los cansados ojos grises se posaron en las fotografías, estiro el brazo y con un movimiento volteó las fotos de tal forma que no se viera la imagen, su mirada recorrió el escritorio hasta encontrarse con el retrato de una joven trigueña.

- ¿Dónde estas?- le preguntó al aire

Ya había pasado un mes y los inútiles de Snape y Blaise seguían sin tener idea de donde se encontraba la joven y su acompañante. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le había sucedido a su prima.

Se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos. En el monitor aparecía la imagen de un japonés y junto a esta otra imagen de una familia.

El caso se complicó cuando el equipo de Snape entró sin una orden de catea a la casa del sospechoso; no se cansó de gritarles a la cara lo estúpidos que eran.

Aún no rodaban cabezas, por el hecho de que Malfoy sabía que Snape y Blaise serían los únicos en dar con Adriel, puesto que algo más que el deber impulsaba a Severus Snape.

Por el momento el "Asesino Inglés" se había mantenido alejado de los radares, sin embargo había aparecido otro de los comúnmente llamados; asesinos a sueldos.

Este asesino, al igual que los que tenían identificados, seguía un patrón o por lo menos eso pensaba el aparato de justicia: sobredosis de algún estupefaciente.

Él no era idiota, sabía de sobra que estos asesinos, no seguían esquelas o patrones... eran los mejores en su profesión, no sé permitían errores. Si sabían del "Asesino Inglés" era por el sórdido gusto de aquel asesino de ponerlos en evidencia, de ridiculizarlos y burlarse de ellos abiertamente. Un tipo inteligente, mas de lo que deseaba admitir el fiscal.

El celular emitió un sonido de aviso y la pantalla se iluminó, Malfoy cogió el celular y miró extrañado el número, apretó un botón y el mensaje de texto apareció:

"_Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te quiero Lucius... Adriel"_

Después de bastante tiempo el fiscal sonrió con alivio, sin embargo la sonrisa se borró al instante, sabía que Adriel estaba bien pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora se comunicaba con él?¿Por qué le pedía que no la buscará?

Al entrar en el apartamento notó el silencio que reinaba, supuso que Benoitte dormía plácidamente en la habitación de huéspedes, se deshizo de la gabardina.

Las sábanas blancas cubrían su cuerpo, la cubierta azul reposaba ahora en el piso. El sueño de Black era intranquilo...

De nuevo fuego y más fuego....

Fuego por todas partes, gritos ensordecedores pidiendo ayuda, siluetas pediendose entre las llamas y él... sólo contemplaba el espectáculo que le brindaba el fuergo arrodillado sobre el pasto, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas sonrojadas, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, balbuceando frases de consuelo.

- No son ellos- repetía incesantemente- no son ellos, Lily...

Cuando el fuego se exintinguió con la ayuda de los bomberos, un bombero se acercó a ellos extendiéndole al mayor un broche en forma de una estrella de cinco picos.

Aquel día Sirius Black murió y nació para convertirse en un ladrón de vidas, con el único deseo y objetivo de proteger a aquella pelirroja que tiritaba de frío y sufrimiento en sus brazos.

De nada servía la justicia de los hombres, aquella justicia lo había llevado a perder a sus padres y familia, la justicia del hombre vestido de azul le habían arrebatado su vida.

Por eso él aborrecía a los honorables policías, detectives y sinónimos, por eso él los burlaba porque jamás ninguno de ellos se compararía con su padre; con Orión Black, nadie era como él, y nadie le volvería a arrebatar lo que más quería en la vida

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta masculina, la respiración agitadas y la vista fija en cualquier punto de las blancas paredes.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una extravagante Adriel Benoitte que se acercaba rápidamente y preocupada por el ocupante de la cama

Sentándose al borde de la cama, llamó a Sirius suavemente con un leve matiz de preocupación, los ojos índigo se clavaron en el rostro para después abrirse de par en par con sorpresa.

La heredera Benoitte notó el repentino cambio de expresión.

Jamás había visto a Black con la gama de expresiones en aquella helada faz, siempre las emociones se sucedían unas a otras, nunca juntas, como su mirada podía demostrar peligro como podía demostrar ternura, pero nunca una mezcla de ellas.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó tímidamente

- Sí- contestó Sirius intentando recuperar la compostura, quitó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama- tomaré agua... ve a dormir- ordenó con una débil sonrisa.

La joven asintió, dudando en seguir la orden o quedarse al lado del hombre.

Diez minutos después, el de ojos índigo apoyaba la frente en el frío crital de la ventana- puerta de la habitación, en sus manos estaba el broche; el mismo broche que le dierá el bombero aquel día.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste Dría?- susurró, la imagen de Adriel acudió a su mente- No eres ella- una solitaria lágrima surcó el rostro blanquecino

Estaba sentado en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas de forma que la luna no entraba en el recinto. Retiro un mechón de cabello azul, para después masajearse la sien con dos dedos, cerró los ojos evocando recuerdos de un pasado lejano.

El pequeño de cabellera azul- verdosa observa con atención a su hermana mayor, vistiendo extravagantemente siendo maquillado por una mujer de cabellos verdes. Estaba sentado en un banquito junto al tocador de aquella habitación del Moulin Rouge, observando embelesado los profundos ojos azules de su hermana que se había inclinado hasta quedar a su altura, le revolvió el cabello y una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

- Saldremos de aquí- le dijo Marín a su hermano.

- ¿Lo prometes?- la voz infantil preguntó.

Al pequeño Kamus Saint Claire no le gustaba ver a su hermana con esos extraños vestidos, además era pequeño pero no por eso tonto, sabía que su hermana se vendía para poder darle de comer. Sabía que su hermana mayor hacia todo lo que hacia sólo por él, sólo por él y por nadie más, ni siquiera por ella. Y Kamus maldijo una y otra vez a sus padres, aquellos padres que los abandonaron a su suerte dejando a Marín a cargo del pequeño en esa gran ciudad, en la que sobrevivir era lo único importante.

- Lo prometo, Kamus- contestó Marín, levantándose segundos después para salir acompañada de Shaina.

Aquel día fue el último que vio a su hermana, aquella fue la última sonrisa que ella le ofreció, la última vez que pudo perderse en los ojos azules de ella y la primera y última promesa de su hermana.

El brillo de los ojos de Marín se extinguió así como su vida a manos de un aristócrata francés que frecuentaba el Moulin Rouge, Saint Claire negándose al capricho del aristócrata pagó la negativa con su vida, encontrada muerta en medio de las sábanas de satín con lágrimas en los ojos.

La última palabra que salió de los suaves labios rosas fue el nombre de su hermano pequeño, el último pensamiento fue para él; pidiéndole perdón por no cumplir su promesa.

Shaina siendo la única amiga de Marín y por lo tanto amiga del pequeño Kamus, se encargó de él, con la ayuda de un joven y amable hombre de cabellos castaños: Aioria, hasta que cumplió 14 años, el joven Saint Claire se independizo, sin embargo le agradeció a la joven peliverde su apoyo, sustituyendo a Marín cuando no tenía responsabilidad alguna. Ahora Shaina vivía en una bonita casa en la campiña inglesa, junto a un niño de no más de 3 años, Saint Claire era el que se encargaba de los gastos de la madre soltera y del niño.

El pequeño Kamus quedó desamparado pero aquel suceso fue el que marcó la vida que llevaría, decidió lo que sería en un futuro. El aristócrata culpable de la muerte de Marín, ni siquiera piso la cárcel, sólo su bolsillo sufrió una pequeña salida, aquella salida que no regresaría a Marín con Kamus

El pequeño supo que lo más importante era el dinero y el poder, por encima de cualquier cosa, que los seres humanos no tenían oportunidad contra otros seres humanos, un humano no tenía por qué ser perdonado, que el bien y el mal se fusionaban a veces ensañándose con los que menos tenían, con los que perdían todo incluso la esperanza, que la vida era fría testigo de los acontecimientos y que si había un Dios, éste era indiferente y glacial espectador de la destrucción de sus creaciones divinas.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no ser así? ¿Por qué no ser distante, indiferente, soberbio? Carecer de cualquier sentimiento, llegar a ser más frío que un glaciar si era posible...

Nadie había tenido consideración con el par de hermanos, entonces Kamus Saint Claire no tendría consideración.

Él no robaría vidas, él robaría lo que muchos consideraban importante, incluso más que su vida.

Un elegante ladrón...

- Tú y yo saldremos de aquí- murmuró Kamus, viendo en la oscuridad un retrato de Marín- saldremos hermana... y yo saldré de este infierno algún día... sólo por ti.

Notas de la autora 

Ya es costumbre que pida disculpas, pero he tenido trabajos, tareas, exámenes y demás cosas, mi musa salió de vacaciones y mi mugre pedazo de computadora le dio por desconectarme cada 2 minutos, haciendo imposible subir o escribir algo.

Espero que les agrade este capítulo, me ha gustado bastante y tenía más cosas que agregar pero hago eso o hago mi tarea de Finanzas, sin embargo si acabo toda la montaña de deberes antes del domingo subiré otro capítulo de Asesino Inglés y quizás otro fic: Ladrón de Hielo.

Un adelanto de Ladrón de Hielo, relata la historia de Kamus Saint Claire, así que amantes de Kamus de Acuario y Saint Seiya, pueden darse una vueltecita por el fic, que será mi primera historia de Saint Seiya.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios, en el próximo capítulo agradeceré a cada persona su review del capítulo VII y VIII.


	9. Historia II

**A s e s in o I n g l é s**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo**: Serie Corta o eso es lo que creía cuando lo comencé UUUUU

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: / **

Asesino Inglés

CapítuloXI.Historia II

El rubio platinado salió lentamente de la oficina del fiscal, la impecable camisa blanca estaba arremangada hasta los codos, el nudo de la corbata flojo y los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Miró el desolado pasillo, haciendo una comparación involuntaria con las horas de trabajo y las extras, se llevo la mano izquierda al rostro y con ella se froto los ojos.

Trataba de recordar cuando eran adolescentes sin preocupaciones, sin un agobiante ritmo de vida, sin nada que los llevará un día tras otro en busca de una verdad relativa, cuando su mayor deleite era estar con su pequeña prima, ir al cine, comer juntos, salir y divertirse sin tener en cuenta los regaños de sus padres.

Ahora todo eso estaba perdido, la vida de ambos, tomando rumbos diferentes y por desgracia siendo nebulosos y confusos: un asesino en pos de las cabezas de los Benoitte-Aligieri, él; un fiscal con las manos atadas por la incompetencia de los policías y por la competencia de los asesinos.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, se sentía sólo e inseguro. Lucius Malfoy: fiscal de distrito, un hombre con el poder necesario para condenar, para cazar... estaba temeroso, no por su vida, sino por la vida de los Benoitte...

Una pieza en el tablero...

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando la figura de un hombre desgarbado y con el semblante cansado, surcado por dos grandes ojeras de un color morado enfermizo, se acercó al fiscal y con una seña lo saludo, el fiscal sólo le dirigió una mirada opaca.

¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el escritorio

Nada, Ivan Finnigan está tan limpio como un perro después de ser bañado

Extraña comparación- dijo Malfoy, levantándose y tomando el saco azul que descansaba en el respaldo de una silla- tengo un juicio mañana...

EL sonido que los zapatos de Lucius causaba en el desolado pasillo poco a poco se fue disipando. Severus Snape gruño por lo bajo, sintiéndose totalmente enojado con su profesión y con todas las ridículas leyes que por más que los asesinos o delincuentes se pusieran un letrero de : "YO soy culpable", aquello no era suficiente sino se tenía la evidencia concluyente que los incriminará .

Se levantó, saliendo del despacho del fiscal segundos después. Salía del elegante edificio en espera de un taxi para llegar a su departamento e intentar descansar un poco, mañana sería un día largo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Moviéndose como un felino en las sombras de la noche James Potter salió de la casa como había entrado: siendo un huésped que sólo sería bien recibido por unas horas. No le interesaba quedarse a charlar con la mujer mientras degustaban un café para conocerse más a fondo. Eso no le importaba a Potter.

Salió de la casa, encontrándose con el flamante Mazda deportivo plateado, el fiel automóvil de Potter emitió un sonido bajo, señal de que la alarma había sido quitada. James subió al auto, encendió el stereo del Mazda sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con un compact disc de la música favorita de su invitada: U2.

Eres la única...- murmuró James, sabiendo que si no había intentado nada con la pelirroja no era porque le faltarán ganas sino porque temía por su vida y si era sincero valoraba demasiado su vida como para perderla por una mujer.

En algún otro momento de su vida; James no llegaría a su apartamento casi al medio día o quizás después de un par de días en la compañía femenina de alguna desconocida, sentía la necesidad de llegar y comprobar que la chica estaba bien, de verla dormir pacíficamente. Sentía la extraña necesidad de abandonar...

¿Cómo había llegado a ser un seductor de primera categoría? Él lo sabía bien, había empezado a burlarse de los sentimientos de las mujeres y siendo indiferente a sus acciones cuando se entero de la verdad, cuando la frágil mentira había caído.

Todos los asesinos tenían una historia, la mayoría de ellos un pasado atroz que los había marcado de por vida, otros solamente encontraban el gusto de asesinar por el simple placer de hacerlo: él entraba en la primera categoría.

Si todo hubiera sido diferente, ahora realmente desempeñaría la profesión de la cual siempre creyó estar enamorado: medicina.

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en el rostro de Potter, al recordar su antiguo sueño, un sueño de adolescente, que irónico: salvar vidas y ahora ¿Qué hacia?

¡Ah!¡Claro!, quitarlas- dijo, mientras doblaba en una esquina, unas cuantas cuadras más y llegaría a casa.

Pensar que por varios años había vivido bajo el mismo techo que dos personas desconocidas para él, llamándolas cariñosamente :"padres". Pensar que por un estado de euforia su verdadera vida afloro de la nada.

El padre de James llegaba esa noche después de un largo viaje de negocios, sin avisar de su llegada a nadie, teniendo en mente darle una sorpresa a su pequeña familia, todo hubiera sido diferente si él hubiera hecho una llamada, pero también todo hubiera sido diferente si James hubiera estado en casa esa noche.

El adolescente de cabellos azabaches silbaba despreocupadamente por el jardín de su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo ante la llegada de su padre en unos días, pensaba en todos los recuerdos que les traería, aunque las salidas con sus amigos se irían espaciando a petición de sí progenitor, sacó las llaves y se adentro en la casa, subió las escaleras sin preocupaciones, un tanto extrañado por el silencio que reinaba en la casa, fue cuando se acerco a la habitación de sus padres que escucho todo y vio una imagen que lo acompañaría por siempre.

Su querida madre en la cama, con otro hombre que no era su padre... James cerró los ojos con fuerza confundido ante lo que debía hacer: seguir de largo y pretender que no había visto nada o encarar a la infiel mujer. Ninguna de estas acciones pudo realizar, pues los conocidos pasos de su padre se escucharon en el pasillo, James volteó asustado, los ojos aguamarina demostrando un sin fin de emociones: miedo siendo la principal.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido: gritos, gritos, gritos y más gritos.

Y la terrible verdad: James no era su hijo, James había sido recogido por caridad del hombre, la mujer estaba destrozada por verse desplazada por un mocoso, optando por buscar cariño y atención en brazos de otros hombres, convirtiéndose en una vulgar prostituta, cosa que James sabía pero trataba de ignorar con todo el corazón; nunca lo había comprobado, sin embargo lo más aterrador: los padres de James habían muerto a manos de aquellos dos.

Todo se reducía a negocios...

Pasado tortuoso o no, había sido el detonante para la desenfrenada vida de Potter, convirtiéndolo en una persona seductora y frívola, jugando con la vida y destruyéndola, sólo por placer... por un placer malsano...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

El sol comenzaba a bañar el barrio japonés, caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, detuvo sus pasaos frente de una casa de dos plantas, vacilante se acercó a la rejilla, antes de abrirla; un hombre con chaqueta en mano salió de la casa.

Los ojos dorados centellaron con odio, dio la media vuelta poniéndose los lentes negros comenzando a caminar con paso lento, al llegar a la esquina el celular sonó.

Cinco minutos después ingresaba a la casa de dos plantas, siendo recibido por una mujer delgada y esbelta cubierta por un fino camisón de seda, el cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros.

¿Paso la noche contigo?- preguntó sin quitarse los lentes oscuros.

La castaña se acerco al asesino para después abrazarlo por el torso hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del hombre, aspirando profundamente la loción del dorado.

Te extrañe, Lupin- dijo para después besarlo con pasión y avidez, siendo correspondida por Remus.

Remus cortó el beso, separándola ligeramente de su cuerpo, permitiéndose demostrar amor y rencor en la mirada centellante.

Pensé que era perjudicial para ti

Ella sostuvo la mirada dorada.

No puedo negar lo que soy y tú... eres parte de mí

Amatiello... – los suaves labios de Kat se unieron a los de Remus.

Remus Lupin se perdió en el océano de sensaciones y sentimientos que le provocaban la psicóloga criminalista.

La última vez, él había salido perdedor en aquella relación y tenía la impresión de que esta vez no sería diferente, aunque estaba decidido a llevarse algo más que el cuerpo de Kat Amatiello. Perdería... y ella también lo haría.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sentado enfrente de la ventana, observaba el ir y venir del tiempo, un libro descansaba en su regazo, para ser sinceros no tenía el menor interés en leerlo, los horas de tranquilidad y silencio que la salida de Adriel le habían dado servía para nada, odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba el bullicio que la joven producía con su presencia, yendo de un lado a otro, poniendo música, la televisión o instándolo a compartir con ella algunos momentos. La joven había sido capaz de estar con él sin amedrentarse por el comportamiento del asesino, se había ganado un poco de cordialidad de parte del ojiazul a base de esfuerzo y mucha dedicación. Además de que jamás se había dejado intimidar y ser capaz de plantarle cara a Black cuando tenía que hacerlo, convirtiéndose en la segunda mujer que no le temía y podía poner en su lugar a Black.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la comida de hacia unas horas.

La mujer tarareaba una canción muy parecida a la que usaban las madres para dormir a sus hijos, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio el reloj que estaba en una pared, cogió un par de platos de la alacena blanca y sirvió una crema, depósito los platos en la mesa para después abrir el frigorífico sacando una jarra con agua de algún sabor.

La puerta de la habitación principal se abrió dejando ver a un fachoso Sirius de pants y camiseta de un equipo de baseball japonés.

Buenas tardes- saludo Adriel animadamente

El hombre no pudo mas que sorprenderse, dos meses y aún se seguía sorprendiendo al encontrar la comida servida, un cálido saludo y una agradable persona. Se sentía... ¿Bien?

Observó a la mujer detrás de la mesa, traía puesto un delantal rosa con un gracioso oso en el pecho, un pantalón corto y una camiseta grande que extrañamente le parecía familiar. Recordó que se la había prestado cuando llegó a su apartamento y para ser honestos se le veía mejor a ella que a él, unas sandalias azul protegían los delicados pies.

Buenas tardes- contestó el aludido, sin variar el trato con la joven.

Camino hacia el comedor y miró la mesa, levantó la vista y se encontró con la amatista que sonreía grandemente.

¿Hongos y pato a la naranja?

Sí, pensé que te gustaría, hace un par de días devoraste la crema que hice- contestó ella divertida.

El asesino abrió la boca ligeramente ofendido dispuesto a replicar y aclarar ese punto: él no había "devorado" la crema... por lo menos no sólo; James y Remus le ayudaron.

En repetidas ocasiones Black le había dicho a Adriel que no era necesario que se ocupará del apartamento y de paso de él, bien podía hacerlo él sólo, pero todas esas veces recibía la misma respuesta: no era una obligación, lo hacia con gusto y era la mejor manera de pagarle lo que hacia por ella. Al final Sirius aceptó de mala gana, la joven en verdad era terca.

Con James Potter sucedió algo similar, derrotado aceptaba que Lily se encargará de la casa, aunque sabía que se condenaba a una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de Sirius. Sin embargo la sorpresa fue grande cuando Sirius se entero y este sólo había murmurado un: "Te comprendo"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Lily salía de una tienda cargada con varias bolsas y pequeños paquetes de un aspecto curioso. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse al departamento de James, después de dejar a Adriel se había escapado de nuevo, caminando sin sentido por las calles de Tokio sin ánimo de dormir, al final había entrado en una tienda donde un bonito kimono azul con una mariposa era exhibido. Suspiró al ver la caja circular, no podía negar que extrañaba su antigua vida de aprendiz de geisha.

Del abrigo largo saco un plástico de forma rectangular que decía en letras plateadas VISA, recorrió el plástico con la mirada y volvió a guardarlo en el abrigo.

No creo que se enoje James, después de todo Sirius pagará- pensó Lily ciertamente divertida.

La pesadillas habían desaparecido casi por completo, aunque aún se sentía temerosa de quedarse sola por las noches, aquel día lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, Un terrible día para la familia Black y para ella.

Sirius se encargo de ella después del incendio, fueron a vivir a un suburbio ciertamente de mala muerte, a veces tenían dinero para comer, otras lamentablemente tenían que dormir con el estómago vacío hasta que de pronto las cosas cambiaron, ellos en un departamento pequeño pero cómodo y sin ver tantas atrocidades, en un barrio medio de gente noble y cortés. Después vinieron las planes de Sirius para ella: una geisha.

La pequeña Lily aceptó sin replicar, preguntando si la iría a ver, si no la abandonaría. Sirius asintió, prometiendo que iría cada mes, llevándole golosinas y juguetes.

De esa forma Lily ingresó en la casa de geishas de la oka- san Oyuki, sin saber que Black había pagado una fuerte suma por el ingreso de Lily y que seguiría pagando hasta que Lily salierá de aquella casa, con tal de que ella no se convirtierá en una geisha más a la disposición del mejor postor, la joven seguiría estudiando pero jamás tendría contacto con ningún cliente de la casa de geishas.

Sirius Black no permitiría que Liliane se corrompiera... ella era todo para él.

Lo único que le quedaba en la vida era Sirius, y ella haría todo lo que él le pidierá para verlo feliz, para ver feliz a la persona más importante: su hermano...

Sirius y Liliane Black.

Miro al conductor del taxi que giraba en una avenida y después la veía por el retrovisor, Lily le sonrió al señor que conducía y este correspondió el gesto. Cuando Lily bajaba del taxi, el conductor le extendió una hoja de papel, Lily lo miró extrañada para después darle las gracias.

Una invitación a un festival en el distrito de Juuban... Sería divertido ir y llevar al huraño de Sirius, a la divertida Adriel y al curioso James.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Entró sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, a excepción de cuando se le cayeron las llaves y se tropezó con la maceta en forma de tortuga que Lily había insistido en comprar en una ocasión que habían salió al supermercado. Miro de mala manera a la tortuga que sonreía mientras cargaba una planta muy poco conocida por él. Entró al apartamento dándose por fin cuenta de un detalle; Lily no había salido a recibirlo como comúnmente lo hacia. Los músculos del cuerpo de Potter se tensaron, mientras se ponía en guardia, esperando encontrar a la pelirroja dormida o quizás bañándose. Tenía que encontrarla.

Buscó por todo el apartamento inspeccionando con cuidado cualquier rincón de este en alerta máxima, una mano en el costado izquierdo, preparada para cualquier situación que se presentará, regresó a la sala con gesto preocupado y serio. No había encontrado nada y diciendo nada, quería decir que ni rastro de algún encuentro desafortunado, signos de auxilio o lucha por la supervivencia, nada.

¡Maldición!- exclamó, apretando el puño. Los ojos aguamarina se nublaron ligeramente..., giro rápidamente hacia el teléfono, tendría que llamar a Sirius y decirle que Lily había desaparecido. Tomó el auricular, cuando escucho ligeros sonidos que se acercaban a él, giro rápidamente con toda la intención de hacer confesar a quien fuera en donde estaba la pelirroja.

Paquetes cayeron al suelo, junto con un quejido tenue. El aguamarina con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que una asustada Lily permanecía tirada en el suelo, con las manos en el cuello, en medio de los paquetes. De la caja circular el kimono azul había salido, quedando tirado en una forma brusca junto al cuerpo de la mujer. James rápidamente se inclinó, balbuceando palabras sin sentido. Lily no lo veía a la cara, su rostro agachado por completo.

Finalmente la mirada esmeralda enfrentó a la aguamarina y con un autocontrol que dejo impresionado a Potter sonrió amablemente.

Lo siento, Potter- Lily habló- no pensé que te asustaría

Perdóname, Lily – James miraba las marcas de sus dedos en el cuello de la chica

Jejejeje, si te asuste será mejor que no te diga en donde esta tu tarjeta de crédito- dijo Lily, visiblemente nerviosa

¿EH?- James la miró sin comprender del todo el comentario

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Notas de la autora:**

Sin comentarios, sólo una disculpa por mi terrible falta y mi ausente compromiso con el tiempo T.T

Agradeciendo reviews y aceptando amenazas de muerte:

** Andry Black, Itzi, Carolencha. ****sak il BlaK********Malliane********mariag malfoy****, Fleur, ****Eva Vidal********oOKaOrU BlAcKOo****, Iley, ****safrie****, Adla Lanai, ****Herm25********Malliane**


	10. De asesinatos y navidades

**Disclaimer: **todo pertenece a Rowling, y demás compañías con fines de lucro, si a mi me perteneciera HP, ya me hubiera casado con Sirius.jijijiji

**_Asesino Inglés_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Capítulo X De asesinatos y navidades_

El departamento se mantenía en calma, los suaves rayos de un sol invernal inundaban la estancia, una figura lánguida se encontraba recostada en un sillón siendo bañada por la tenue luz. Al fondo una sombra bailaba de un lado a otro, prestando poca atención a la figura recostada en aquel sillón.

De acuerdo- pronunció la sombra.

Minutos después, Sirius Black ataviado con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata dorada, salía del lujoso edificio de departamentos, dejando a Adriel Benoitte sumida en un profundo sueño. El encargado del lugar saludó cortésmente al apuesto hombre, para después ofrecerse a conseguirle un taxi, Black declinó la oferta con un movimiento de manos, para después dirigirse a la avenida con paso rápido, esperar cinco minutos para después subirse a un automóvil plateado.

Buenos días, Black- saludó jovialmente el hombre de gafas.

Buenos días, Potter- Sirius se quitó las gafas negras para mirar al conductor del automóvil plateado- ¿Noticias?

Nada interesante- dijo James, mientras se detenía en un semáforo- Snapy y compañía siguen pistas absurdas que sólo los conducirán a callejones sin salida, Remus y Saint Claire tuvieron éxito en su misión, Lily se encuentra en mi apartamento... con alguna extraña idea en la cabeza- el último comentario lo dijo en un susurro- Arashi tuvo un amago de infarto cuando se me cayó por error una taza de café en su lap- top, por poco y muero, finalmente Albus quiere verte en su despacho lo antes posible... creo que tiene una misión importante entre manos... que sé yo- James se encogió de hombros, el automóvil comenzó su marcha.

Sirius giro la cabeza para observar por la ventanilla, dentro de poco comenzaría a nevar. Frunció un poco el entrecejo al observar las tiendas decoradas con suma alegría, la mayoría de los escaparates con motivos navideños, mujeres con varias bolsas, algunas vistiendo en rojos y blancos, otras con colores "normales", niños jalando a sus padres hacia tiendas de juguetes y dulces. Suspiró un tanto irritado, para después volver su atención hacia una figura que parecía esperar en la entrada de un edificio. James estacionó el automóvil, para después la misma figura que esperaba entrar al auto, subir a la parte trasera, tras un breve saludo, el automóvil comenzó de nuevo su recorrido.

Tres hombres portando trajes en colores oscuros, de una impecable elegancia, entraron al edificio de cristales, se dirigieron a uno de los tantos elevadores, subieron junto a un puñado de gente. Una bella mujer vestida de blanco con un profundo escote fue la última en subir.

James sonrió coquetamente a la mujer vestida de blanco, la cual sin reparo alguno correspondió el gesto. Remus Lupin rodó los ojos, en clara señal de que su amigo jamás cambiaría, si veía delante de él cualquier cosa medianamente aceptable con falda.

Piso 27, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, los tres hombres salieron con cierta dificultad del ya atestado elevador, el hombre de ojos castaños sonreía con satisfacción mientras jugueteaba con una tarjetita que desprendía un aroma agresivo y pasional. Sirius abrió la puerta del despacho, encontrándose con su equipo desparramado por toda la habitación.

Enarcó ligeramente una ceja, al observar el cuadro que presentaban los supuestos ases de toda una compañía, que eran buscados por diversos delitos y sin embargo ninguno con un rostro, nombre o pista. Arashi Tsukishiro lanzaba dagas hacia la puerta, justamente encima de su hombro con los puños apretados y con un semblante de no haber dormido durante unas buenas horas, mientras le gritaba a un indefenso joven que estaba tirado en uno de los sofás: Eric Wilde rodeado de un sinfín de historietas que para gusto de Arashi rayaban en lo pornográfico, aunque ciertamente pasaban el límite de lo "moral", junto a la ventana observando el incesante ajetreo de la metrópoli se encontraba Saint Claire Kamus, un tanto ajeno y distante a sus compañeros.

Sirius entró al despacho seguido de cerca por los otros dos, lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al joven inglés, para después dirigirse al escritorio, tomar unos cuantos papeles y salir como había entrado, sin saludar a nadie.

James se tiro junto a Eric cogiendo una historieta mientras la hojeaba y soltaba un silbido, eso había sido todo para que la japonesa comenzará a lanzar improperios dirigidos al hombre de ojos aguamarina. Remus suspiro con pesar, sentándose en el escritorio mientras tecleaba con afán en la computadora. Kamus se retiró de la ventana, se acomodo en un movimiento el largo cabello verde- azulado, para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Voy por un café- lanzó al aire, mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Que tío tan extraño- dijo Eric, tratando de arrebatarle a la japonesa un par de historietas.

No te metas con él- fue todo lo que dijo Arashi antes de salir por la puerta, llevando consigo una buena cantidad de historietas.

¡Ja, ja, ja!- Eric se sentó en una silla cercana a la puerta- y luego me dirá: "Eric, me casó con un francés"

Ella tiene razón, Wilde- Lupin había sacado la vista de la computadora- la primera regla es...

"No te metas con los miembros de tu equipo"- recitaron a coro Potter y Wilde.

Todos somos extraños- finalizó James, para así zanjar el asunto.

Arasshi caminaba por el corredor con paso firme hacia el elevador. En está ocasión no tenía ánimos para discutir con Potter, necesitaba demasiada energía para tal empresa, se sentía algo cansada y fuera de lugar.

Deja vuh- murmuró Arashi antes de apretar el botón del ascensor.

¡Oh, tu sabes que eso fue cortesía de la casa- un tono irónico- Sé que no me haz citado para llamarme la atención por la muerte de Pettigrew, así que vamos al punto, Albus- Black miraba con ojos serenos al hombre delante de él

No sé cómo te dejo pasar esto por alto, Black- Dumbledore esbozo una helada sonrisa- tengo una misión para tu equipo... sabes bien que no quiero errores, en esta ocasión menos que en ninguna- Albus Dumbledore le extendió una carpeta a Sirius como en anteriores ocasiones, junto a un cd- ¿Qué se quiere, muertes rápidas y limpias, pistas: ninguna, huellas: ninguna, fecha: 24 de diciembre, información: Andrew Benoitte. Lo demás está en lo que te he dado... Buena suerte, Sirius.

No creo en la suerte- se puso de pié, alisándose la corbata dorada- Felices fiestas, Albus- ningún cambio en el tono de vos.

Igualmente...

Entró al despacho, encontrándose con sólo tres miembros de su equipo. Un sonido lo sacó de la reprimenda mental que les daría a todos sin excepción alguna. Sacó el celular del saco negro, mirando el número, sin ser conciente de aquel acto: una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Black- contestó- no... a las seis estaré ahí... he dicho que no... de acuerdo- miró el Rolex que tenía en la muñeca- a las tres, comeremos juntos.

La breve conversación dio fin, mientras un par de ojos dorados lo miraban inquisitoriamente. James se había situado a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro con gesto afligido.

Mujeres... Evans por lo menos accedió una hora- dijo para después alejarse y sentarse en el reposabrazos de un sillón.

Y la misión es...- Remus Lupin cerraba algunas ventanas en la computadora mientras dirigía su pregunta al líder.

La calle estaba desierta, los árboles estaban cubiertos por una ligera escarcha, la casa decorada con motivos navideños y junto a la verja negra un pino de navidad.

James Potter se frotaba las manos, al subir al automóvil, cogió un intercomunicador cuando una automóvil de cuatro puertas salía de la casa.

Bien, el bebé Bing salió- dijo por el intercomunicador.

10 minutos después, James estaba estirado en el asiento del conductor, viendo la capota del automóvil como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, levantó ligeramente la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido de un motor.

Mamá Bing a clases de tennis- dijo de nueva cuenta, ya sin molestarse en volver a recostarse en el asiento, puso un poco de música cuando un tercer automóvil salía de la casa.

El sonido de claxón se escuchó, James giró el rostro para ver por la ventana como un hombre cerca de los 50 años, algo calvo y pasado de peso le sonreía mientras le mostraba su mano derecha, con un gesto obsceno. El aguamarina sonrió cínicamente cuando el automóvil se perdió de su vista.

Idiota... saludaste a la muerte- cogió el intercomunicador- Big Bing, fuera de la dulcería- su tono de voz juguetón.

Entendido- contestó una voz femenina.

Por cierto, el "cerdo" se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Inepto- la voz tenía cierto tono de júbilo

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, cuando un cuarto automóvil salía de la casona pintada de blanco.

Y vamos con la sirvienta Bing- James encendió el motor del automóvil plateado, para empezar a seguir a la sirvienta.

Se discreto, arruínalo y yo misma te mataré...

Arashi Tsukishiro se aparcaba en ese instante en el mismo lugar en el que James estaba, justo a un lado de la verja negra.

Tranquila, muñeca- James giró a la izquierda- me gustaría que me matarás pero de placer- antes de que Arashi gritará algo, James apretó el botón de apagado, dirigió su atención al Shadow gris que estaba tres autos delante de él- un poco de música- susurró, antes de ponerse la gorra negra hacia atrás y subirle al stéreo: "Evanescence: Tourniquet", comenzó a escucharse en el automóvil.

Salió de la tienda con paso lento, sus pasos se encaminaron hacia una mesa cercana a un grupo de adolescentes ruidosos. Se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, observando con sigilo al grupo, desplegó un periódico delante de él, para comenzar a hojearlo sin mucho interés.

Volarse Química por un cigarrillo- pensaba Remus, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al grupo- morirá antes de los 15 de enfisema pulmonar- cortó sus pensamientos en ese momento, el adolescente frente a él moriría con enfisema o sin él.

Dobló el periódico, una adolescente de 13 años saludaba alegremente al grupo de chicos, para finalmente ser abrazada por el Bebé Bing, sus amigos se rotaban un cigarrillo y una cerveza.

Se ajusto la bufanda recargándose en la puerta del Porsch azul metálico, viendo como un hombre gordinflón entraba a un almacén, en un costado de la puerta se encontraba un letrero: " Imperio"

No pueden ser más obvios- pensó Sirius con simplona ironía, el chofer del automóvil que había traído al hombre gordo se encontraba recargado observándolo con una taza de papel con café en las manos.

Sirius sonrió, se acomodo la gabardina y cruzó la calle, para adentrase en un supermercado. Aquella era la rutina que habían adoptado en tres días, seguir a la familia Bing, dándole tiempo a Eric y a Arashi para adentrase en la casona de su objetivo. Saint Claire en aquellos momentos debía estar con el hígado lleno de piedras al ser la nueva obsesión de mamá Bing, que extrañamente pensaba que el apuesto peliazul tenía una inclinación sexualmente peligrosa por ella. Se le había asignado Mamá Bing por dos motivos: Uno: Eric no era de fiar y menos con la acompañante de Mamá Bing en el radar, Dos: Saint Claire sabía jugar tennis como un profesional y sería bastante discreto.

¿Cómo vas, Arashi?

Agradecería la ayuda de un arquitecto- fue la contestación.

Te sirve Eric- Sirius se llevó una mano al oído derecho- Espero que termines hoy.

¡Anotación!- se escuchó decir.

¿Cuervos Negros?

Sip.

El apuesto asesino, salió del Supermercado, cargaba con una bolsa de papel, abrió la cajuela y metió la bolsa en ella, se dirigió a la puerta del Porsch para lanzar una última mirada al almacén; el chofer lo seguía con la mirada, Sirius enfrentó la impertinente mirada con una gélida mueca y una mirada desafiante, subió al Porsch y se marchó.

Anotación, equipo- dijo por un intercomunicador- Favor Cuervos Negros... vayámonos a casa.

Arashi entraba al estacionamiento junto con Wilde, subieron a una camioneta negra que estaba aparcada en un rincón del segundo piso del enorme estacionamiento de tres plantas.

Toma- Sirius le lanzó una pistola Beretta de 9 milímetros junto a una cargador a James, que los cogió al vuelo.

Tomó el cargador, para después sacar una bala de él, una bala de plata grabada con una letra griega: omega.

Las seis personas en aquella camioneta vestían totalmente de negro, camisas, blusas, pantalones, abrigos, chaquetas, gabardinas, guantes, zapatos. Todos de negro haciendo un contraste maravilloso con sus pálidas pieles. Aquel negro solo se veía cortado por diminutos destellos plateados, provenientes de tres cuellos: Remus Lupin lucía una cadena con un pez plateado; Kamus Saint Claire una cadena con un crucifijo también plateado y; Arashi Tsukishiro con una cadenilla que tenía un dije con dos símbolos japoneses.

Podían haber elegido Año Nuevo- bufó Arashi, mientras se sentaba y abría la lap- top.

¿Cenarás con tu familia?- Preguntó Remus, sin mucho interés sólo por platicar un rato.

Si, llegaron hace unos días, en Año Nuevo no cuenten conmigo, me iré a Japón- dijo Tsukishiro- ¿Y tú, Remus?

¡Ah!- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al castaño- rubio- nada en especial, cenaré sólo en mi apartamento para después dormir.

Igual yo- comentó James, examinando una segunda pistola.

Pues yo estaré en casa con mi madre y hermanas- Eric frunció el ceño- Samy dijo que cocinaría pavo.

Lamentó estropear la conversación- dijo Kamus Saint Claire- sin embargo es hora de marcharnos. ¿Listos? Vayamos a la dulcería.

¿Y tú qué harás, Kamus?- preguntó Eric, acomodándose en un asiento.

Lo mismo que Potter y Lupin...

De la casa emanaban sonidos y cánticos alegres, un ir y venir de personas en la cocina y sala, el apetitoso olor de un pavo con especias, una tarta de piña, ensalada rusa, y un sinfín de manjares dispuestos en la mesa de la cocina, una señora sonriente ante un horno, la sirvienta sacando la vajilla de azulejo y las copas de Italia.

Un adolescente frente a una televisión apretando frenéticamente los botones de un control, un padre en el sótano escogiendo uno de los mejores vinos franceses, junto a otros licores para ofrecerlos en la cena de Navidad a sus amistades: colaboradores de su mafia. El sonido de un timbre, el correr del adolescente y la sonrisa radiante de un par de enamorados.

¡Aprhil, apresúrate!- dijo Andrew Benoitte- En una hora llegarán nuestros amigos.

Casi está listo todo- contestó la señora, peliteñida de rubio.

El joven le enseñaba su colección de cd´s a su novia, el stéreo sonando con una canción de Linkin Park.

Las luces titilaron una vez, dos veces y finalmente la casa se sumió en oscuridad. Andrew Benoitte lanzó un improperio, mientras se dirigía a tientas a una cómoda junto a la chimenea, tratando de encontrar una lámpara.

El sonido de la puerta de cristal corrediza de la cocina, una puerta abriéndose lentamente para después cerrarse igual. La corriente eléctrica volvió a la casa, gritos de sorpresa, miedo, desafió.

Tres figuras negras, una en la cocina, dos en la sala. Una apuntando directamente a la cabeza del padre de aquella casa. Los otros solamente apuntando a nadie en especial.

El stéreo de nueva cuenta estaba encendido, tocando el segundo track del cd: "Era: Ameno" a todo lo que daba.

Buenas noches- siseó la voz fría del inglés- lamentamos entrar sin invitación.

Un acto que la mayoría calificaría de heroico, en este caso un acto bastante estúpido. El adolescente Bing había apretado un botón: el botón que disparaba los sistemas de seguridad y alarma. Nada, silencio.

No debiste hacer eso- dijo una voz suave- Nadie vendrá... – Remus se acercó al adolescente- siéntate aquí- lo dejo temblando junto a una asustada chica

Para ser un mafioso, esto está resultando muy fácil- dijo James, mientras le ordenaba con una seña a la sirvienta y Mamá Bing que avanzarán a la sala.

¡Tú!- exclamó el hombre regordete al reconocer la cara de James- ¿Qué demonios quieren de mí?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Sirius Black obligó al hombre a dejar la lámpara en la cómoda y sentarse en un sillón de una plaza, de tal forma que pudiera contemplar a su familia.

¿Ultimas palabras?- preguntó Sirius dejando escuchar el acento inglés- nada

Sirius levantó el brazo, quitó el seguro del arma y jaló el gatillo. Varios gritos de pánico escaparon de las gargantas de los presentes, menos de Andrew Benoitte... La sirvienta estaba a un costado de la sala, una mancha roja empezaba a nacer.

¿Quién los envió?- preguntó con los nervios de acero, digno de cualquier líder de la mafia.

Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros- dijo Potter con cierto retintín en la voz- ¿Quiénes son los herederos?

¿De que diablos me hablan?

Un nuevo disparo se escuchó, junto a una chica que temblaba de pánico, se encontraba el adolescente Benoitte con los ojos vacíos mirando a su padre, con aquel semblante de pánico. Remus cerró los ojos e hizo la señal de la cruz en el aire.

Los herederos- exigió Sirius, Arashi le había comunicado que tenían menos de 20 minutos para salir de ahí

Silencio... la señora que quería ligar y enredarse en las sabanas con Kamus, se encontraba ahora tendida en el piso. James se agacho a comprobar el pulso.

Ultima vez, ultima oportunidad: los herederos- el frío en la mirada de Sirius se acentúo, la sonrisa sádica bailaba en sus labios.

La chiquilla que temblaba de pies a cabeza, se levantó. Todo sucedió rápidamente... El sonido del cristal roto.

Una muerte sin sentido, fue el pensamiento general de los tres asesinos, la chiquilla quizás saldría airosa de aquella masacre, un buen trauma y jamás se atrevería a hablar, además si lo fuera hacer la pregunta sería¿Con quién¿La mafia? No¿La policía? Tampoco... Sería un regalo de Noche Buena... su vida.

Tres minutos- informó Arashi.

No les diré nada, los herederos no existen- dijo fríamente Andrew Benoitte- el Emporio Benoitte desaparece con mi muerte.

No lo creo- siseó Black en el oído del mafioso- Salúdame a Hades.

Salían del edificio de cristal. La mujer japonesa se enterraba en la bufanda de un alegre color rosa.

Bueno chicos- la mujer se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, para después darse la vuelta y mirar al grupo, con una sonrisa radiante- ¡Felices Fiestas!.

Y sin permitir ninguna réplica se abalanzó sobre los 5 hombres, uniéndolos en un abrazo colectivo, que sorprendentemente ninguno rechazo.

Espero les agraden sus regalos- fue lo último que dijo, antes de subirse a un automóvil esmeralda.

Espero que no sea una bomba el mío- comentó jocosamente James, cerrándose el abrigo gris.

Si lo fuera, te lo merecerías- comentó Remus con burla.

Tienes envidia- contestó James alegremente.

Hasta Año Nuevo- dijo Eric, quien portaba una chaqueta azul claro- Felices Fiestas.

Y ya van dos y quedan cuatro- murmuró James.

Bueno, me despido- las miradas se dirigieron al francés.

¿A dónde vas?- habló Sirius con cierta indiferencia- debo comprar una tarta de manzana, pastelillos de fresa y durazno y un pie de limón- dijo comenzando a caminar, dio medio vuelta y observo al trío que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad- ¿Qué esperan, la cena es a las doce, si no les molesta, desearía estar en casa antes de esa hora.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus facciones, para después mirar al asesino que casi llegaba a su automóvil. James Potter fue el primero en reaccionar, se revolvió el cabello, se puso una gorra y comenzó a correr hacia su auto.

¡Te sigo!- le gritó a Sirius, el cual asintió. Los otros dos corrieron hacia sus propios automóviles, para seguir al Porsch y al Mazda hacia una tienda de repostería: "Sueños"

Se escucharon sirenas, ambulancias, el ruido rompiendo el encanto de la Navidad en aquel vecindario. Un detective vestido de gris entrando a la casa acordonada, seguido por otro hombre vestido casualmente, ciertamente con colores alegres que refunfuñaba por lo bajo y maldecía a "la Mafia y sus visitas inoportunas"

Que extraño gusto de arruinarnos la vida- Nathan Blaise se ponía unos guantes de látex, todavía tratando de asimilar que momentos atrás estaba con toda su familia, conteniendo a sus sobrinos de abalanzarse a los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad y tratando en vano de que su compañero de trabajo dejará de fruncirle el ceño a su prima adolescente de 17 años, que trataba de ligarlo.

Entraron al apartamento de Sirius, cada uno cargando una cajita de diversas formas, que contenían pastelillos, tartas, pies y panes. Remus enarcó una ceja al entrar y encontrarse con una decoración netamente navideña, invadiendo el sobrio espacio del apartamento de Black, empezando con la puerta de la cual colgaba una bonita corona navideña plateada y dorada, en medio de la estancia en donde habitualmente se encontraba un sillón negro estaba un bonito pino natural adornado con esferas rojas y azules, ángeles de tela, luces blancas y una estrella de cinco picos, debajo del árbol varios regalos. James no disimulaba una gran sonrisa, y Kamus solo mostraba una sonrisa triste y una mirada lejana.

Buenas noches- saludaron dos mujeres que salían de la cocina, la de cabellos negros traía un tazón de frutas en las manos, la pelirroja cargaba un bol con pasta.

Buenas noches- contestaron los hombres haciendo una ligera inclinación.

Los pasteles en la mesa, señores- Sirius les dijo, quitándose la gabardina, tirandola en un sillón cercano.

¿Ponche o soda?- preguntó gentilmente Lily

Ponche- contestó James sentándose en un sillón de dos piezas cercano al pino de navidad, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja, que parecía de un momento a otro farolillo.

Remus se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Sirius, cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar. Kamus se había quitado el abrigo largo negro junto con los guantes y la bufanda, dejándolos en el perchero. Observó por unos segundos cuando se dirigió a la cocina, asomó la cabeza encontrando al par de mujeres.

¿Ayudo en algo?- preguntó. Las jóvenes se giraron para observar al hombre de ojos azules.

No, todo está bien, por qué no se va a sentar señor...- Lily dudó, recordaba al joven, pero no recordaba su nombre

Saint Claire- completo Adriel, dirigiendo una tímida mirada al francés que asentía.

Me sentiría mejor, si me permitirán ayudarles en algo- dijo Kamus, un brillo de tristeza en su mirada.

El 25 de Diciembre, contrario a las expectativas, más de un diario japonés tendría en sus titulares la muerte de uno de los líderes de la mafia japonesa y su familia, así como la muerte de dos agentes especiales japoneses encargados de vigilar al mafioso. Todo parecía indicar un ajuste de cuentas entre mafias, la señal: las balas grabadas con la letra griega: omega.

"Alfa y Omega"

**Notas de la autora:**

Sin mayores comentarios, porque cualquiera desearía matarme como a la familia Benoitte, sin embargo prometo por el osito Bimbo mantenerlos informados de mis actualizaciones por medio de mi perfil, sé que debo más de ochocientos capítulos de mis otros fics, además de que dirán que estoy demente, pero planeó un fic largo de Card Captor Sakura, si, ya lo se, debería damre vergüenza mi cinismo jejejeje.. Ha sido un semestre pesado y el que vine lo será también por diversos motivos.

A todo eso agréguenle el bono: salí de circulación un mes a causa de la varicela, así que ni ganas de tocar un teclado o similares. Jejeje, me he dado cuenta de que el mundo sigue su curso sin mi presencia, así que me tome un mes para que el mundo se torciera más de lo que está jajajajaja.

Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí y de paso seguir aguantando mis tardanzas monumentales y como estoy enfermita me permitiré amenazarles: menos de 6 reviews no escribo nada ni en Navidad, muajajajajaja


	11. Crimen

**Disclaimer: **todo pertenece a Rowling, y demás compañías con fines de lucro, si a mi me perteneciera HP, ya me hubiera casado con Sirius.jijijiji

**_Asesino Inglés_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Capítulo XI Crimen_

El lugar estaba completamente acordonado por un listón amarillo, las sirenas aún se escuchaban en el sitio, los focos de las patrullas giraban inundando de rojos y azules la escena, gente hablando por intercomunicadores, personas cogiendo celulares, flashes deslumbrando a los que estaban detrás del listón amarillo, murmullos y gritos, policías queriendo mantener a raya a los curiosos, y en especial a los medios de comunicación que intentaban acercarse a la casa o a algún policía que entraba y salía.

La mujer de complexión delgada se agachó para entrar al sitio acordonado, caminaba despacio hacia la entrada de la casa, poniéndose unos guantes de látex, antes de llegar a la puerta principal, uno de los tantos policías salía para después correr a vomitar en la acera más cercana. El policía encargado se acercó a la mujer de cabellera castaña.

- ¿Han movido algo?- preguntó al policía

- No, hace unos minutos, dos detectives de homicidios vinieron- dijo el policía- pero no tocaron nada.

- De acuerdo- Kat miraba la puerta que estaba a unos pasos- ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza al policía que seguía inclinado en la acera

- Estuvo adentro- señalo el que hablaba con Amatiello- es una masacre.

Estaba amaneciendo y los curiosos, principalmente los medios de comunicación estaban aún tratando de obtener información. Nathan Blaise entraba a la zona acordonada no sin antes enfrentarse a diversas cámaras y micrófonos, lucía cansado y desarreglado, su expresión siempre desdeñosa expresaba hastío y antipatía por todo lo que se moviera. No se sorprendió al encontrarse a su compañero viendo inquisidoramente a una mujer que permanecía observando la habitación sin intención de prestar atención a ninguno de los recién llegados.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales la mujer castaña seguía observando el lugar para después agacharse cerca de un sillón, recoger algo con unas pinzas y meterlo en un sobrecito amarillo, cuando la mujer se volvió al par de detectives.

- Felices Navidades- sonrió Kat con ironía, Nathan había sonreído de la misma forma, dejando excluido a Snape- me dijeron que solicitaron una "escena del crimen"... les ensañare unas cuantas cosas- les hizo una seña para que se acercarán.

El par de detectives se acercaron a la mujer que permanecía junto al sillón en el que anteriormente estaba el cuerpo del señor Benoitte. La criminalista se levantó para después dirigirse al centro de la estancia, de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta roja, sacó un puntero láser.

- Ahí- señaló un lugar junto al sillón principal- ahí- está vez señaló con el láser el sillón de dos piezas que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea y del aparato reproductor- y ahí- señaló hacia el punto que conectaba la cocina con la estancia.

- ¿Ahí, serías tan amable de explicarme qué es lo que me estás señalando- dijo Snape ligeramente alterado, al saber que aquella mujer sabía mucho más de lo que Blaise o él imaginarán

- Primero, fue la sirvienta- el rayo láser apuntando la figura de tiza- después la esposa- haciendo la anterior nuevamente- el adolescente y la chica- está vez caminó hacia el sillón, el láser lo había guardado- y finalmente con un certero tiro: el señor Benoitte- Kat giró rápidamente hacia Snape apuntándole con un dedo- ¡PAM, en la nuca- dijo, haciendo una pausa- ahora, si los invitados llegaron a las 9.30 y según la estimación de muerte fue entre las 8.00 y 9.00¿Qué sobra aquí?- lanzó la pregunta al aire.

Los detectives permanecieron en silencio, Snape repasaba la poco o nada información de la criminalista, hasta que escuchó la voz de su compañero.

- No era uno- murmuró Nathan Blaise, observando como la mujer asentía.

- Su asesino... no es uno, sino tres.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntó Snape con desagrado ante esa posibilidad

- Las víctimas murieron con escasa diferencia de tiempo, con disparos desde diferentes posiciones, cualquiera que estuviera en peligro intentaría defender o defenderse... pero ellos no lo hicieron porque no tenían ninguna oportunidad- decía Kat- tres huellas de zapatos distintos... me atrevería a decir por la forma de ejecución que deseaban información... la chica fue un accidente

- ¿Qué más?- urgió Snape

- Nada más- una sonrisa falsa apareció en los labios de Amatiello- dejen que mi equipo trabaje y tendré para ustedes evidencia... lo demás es su trabajo.

**O o o O**

El departamento se encontraba en silencio, un silencio tranquilizador, todos dormían en las habitaciones, el par de chicas abrazadas una contra la otra, soñando con ilusiones, en la otra habitación un hombre revolviéndose bajo las sabanas buscando calor, otro empujándole ligeramente, en la sala la figura de un hombre de cabellos azul- verdoso, echó un ovillo en el sofá cubriéndose por completo con mantas y finalmente la esbelta figura de un hombre de cabellos negros mirando con melancolía por la puerta- ventana

El año nuevo había llegado al apartamento Black, en forma de amistad. El grupo de asesinos conviviendo con un ladrón y dos chicas, en medio de pavo, ensaladas, vino y sidra. Regalos de Año Nuevo envueltos en extravagantes papeles con diversos moños o listones, risas y felicidad, sin importar que horas antes toda una familia había sido aniquilada con las mismas manos que ahora repartían abrazos.

Pronto saldría el sol, arrebatándole los fantasmas que se cernían sobre él, proclamando su cordura y su vida. Quitándole el frío para envolverlo en la desesperación, para dejarlo con su eterno disfraz, con su eterna máscara ocultando sus miedos y pasiones. Miedos que se intensificaban a cada segundo cerca de ella, pasiones que empezaban a quemarle las entrañas.

Recordó fugazmente lo que había pasado hacia ya dos noches, estiró la mano para tocar el frío cristal de la puerta.

**O o o O**

Lily Evans había llegado a su departamento, entrado para dejarle ver una curiosa escena: James Potter siendo arrastrado por la frágil y menuda figura de Lily. Y lo que más llamó su atención fue el atuendo de ambos: ella como toda una geisha y él como un señor feudal, ambos cargando diversas cajas y bolsas.

Lo próximo que supo fue cuando Adriel y él eran arrastrados por una efusiva Lily, metidos en la parte trasera del inseparable automóvil de Potter, ambos vestidos exactamente igual que Lily y James.

Poco después, habían llegado al distrito de Tomoeda, específicamente en un templo que adoraba a los dioses de la luna. El festival estaba comenzando, los pequeños puestos dispuestos en el camino hacia el templo mayor, personas yendo y viniendo vestidos igual a ellos o bien, con ropas cotidianas. Los viejos se acercaban a donde se vendían los amuletos, los niños jalaban a sus padres hacia los puestos de dulces o de distracciones, parejas de adolescentes caminando tomados de la mano, mujeres riendo ante los comentarios de los hombres que las acompañaban, hermanas que discutían sobre entrar a la casa de los espejos o la de terror. Familias disfrutando el festival.

El joven de cabellos azabaches caminaba tranquilamente con las manos detrás de la cabeza, observando de vez en cuando a la derecha o a la izquierda, con una ligera sonrisa pintada en su rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no iba a uno de esos lugares, por los recuerdos destructivos y dolorosos de cuando tenía una familia.

Sirius Black observaba a las chicas que caminaban delante de él, ambas reían con singular alegría. La pelirroja traía un lindo kimono azul claro con una mariposa en un costado, un elaborado peinado en forma de durazno, un maquillaje exquisitamente elaborado, en conclusión, su hermana lucía como toda una geisha, llena de misterios, hermosa. La trigueña no se había quedado atrás con el bello kimono blanco con flores de cerezo, Lily había puesto el mismo empeño en el maquillaje de la chica como en el suyo y ahora ambas parecían caminar entre luces y algodones, con leves y armoniosas risas. Las dos caminando en belleza.

De pronto, se vio jaloneado de una manga del kimono por una sonriente Adriel, James hacia gala de su buena puntería en un juego, con la intención de ganar un conejo de felpa que a Lily le había fascinado.

- Una sacerdotisa me habló de un lago, detrás del templo- había dicho la joven Benoitte- ¡Anda!

El lago estaba cubierto por árboles y arbustos, se llegaba a él por un estrecho camino de tierra, las luces del templo alumbraban levemente al lago, una ligera neblina en el lado opuesto a donde ellos estaban, todos esos elementos conjugados haciendo que tuviera un aspecto de ensueño. Caminaron lentamente hasta un pequeño muelle de madera, Adriel se inclinó en la orilla, viendo el ir y venir de las suaves ondas, Sirius permanecía a su lado contemplando la escena en silencio.

Adriel levantó la vista hasta toparse con el perfil adusto de su acompañante, los ojos índigo conectaron con los amatistas y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, el asesino dulcifico la mirada, desapareció cualquier rastro de frialdad para ser reemplazado por ternura, una suave sonrisa y después una cálida mano acariciando la piel de porcelana.

- Luna llena- susurró Adriel- pide un deseo, el que sea... este lago tiene ese poder- dijo Adriel apartando su mano de la cara de él.

- ¿Qué desearías?- preguntó suavemente Black

- Deseo poder estar con los que amo- la mujer alzó la vista al cielo, concentrándose en la luna llena- sin temor, ni miedos- una lágrima solitaria rodó por la tersa mejilla.

Sirius la contempló en estupefacto silencio, deseando conocer la tristeza que inundaba el siempre alegre corazón de la mujer frente a él. Sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón, algo le decía que la tristeza de ella, podía consumarlo lentamente hasta dejarlo hundido en una profunda oscuridad... como Dría.

Eso no lo permitiría...

- La debilidad es de humanos- murmuró ante la luna, todo sentimiento quedó oculto tras esas palabras, el rostro antes tierno ahora sólo demostraba hielo.

La risa de James Potter rompió el silencio del lago, la pareja volteó hacia el sonido, encontrándose con un sonrojado Potter y una pelirroja con la cabeza gacha observando con interés la tierra. Black levantó ligeramente un ceja, mientras Adriel comenzaba a reír de buena gana, acompañando al aguamarina.

Lily se veía pequeña en comparación al conejo de felpa que James le había obligado a cargar, producto de la buena puntería de un asesino a sueldo.

Ironías de la vida.

**O o o O**

- La debilidad es de humanos, Black- susurró débilmente, dándose la vuelta para volver a la habitación que compartía por esa noche con sus compañeros.

- Y tu eres uno de ellos- escuchó la voz ronca y a la vez suave, miró al joven de larga cabellera verde- azulada, que permanecía sentado en el sillón

- Te equivocas

- Obviamente... – las miradas encontrándose en la oscuridad, conectando por un periodo de tiempo indefinido- buenas noches, Black.

Kamus Saint Claire, se había vuelto a enrollar en las mantas para después tumbarse en el sillón de espaldas al anfitrión de la casa, como si esa breve conversación jamás hubiera tenido lugar en ese momento y espacio.

**O o o O**

Estaba en un pub netamente inglés, tomando un vodka tras otro, el piso comenzaba a dar vueltas y el asiento en donde estaba parecía ya no ser tan firme como en un principio, la camisa negra desabrochada en los tres primero botones, la gabardina negra olvidada en algún rincón del pub, la negra cabellera lacia estaba desordenada ligeramente por el continuo paso de unos dedos nerviosos por ella. Se llevó la copa a los labios una vez más, sorbió totalmente el contenido de la copa para después pedir en un grito otra copa.

Aquel sin duda había sido un mal día¿Por dónde empezar¡Ah! Si por el principio:

08.55 a.m. Discusión con Adriel Benoitte, ella quiere salir del apartamento por más de dos días- y eso que no era asunto de Black-

10.30 a.m. Arashi Tsukishiro bajo investigación por posible delito informático, detenida en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

11.15 a.m. Llamada de la madre de Eric al bufete, preguntando por su hijo.

12.00 p.m. Kamus Saint Claire, perdido desde hacia dos días, sin una llamada, ni nota.

01.28 p.m. James Potter con su insoportable don de vocero criminal, anunciando que tenía que pagar una cuenta de 900 dólares a cargo de Lily Evans

03.10 p.m. Comida con Deniss Dumbledore, amonestándolo por una semana por matar a la adolescente- hija de otra mafia- pero principalmente por la falta de información.

05.06 p.m. Se entera del oportuno retiro espiritual de Remus Lupin, en algún templo budista en alguna isla de Japón.

06.27 p.m. Encuentro "casual" con Kat Amatiello

11.34 p.m. Pub "Baby Jenks", sentado en la barra bebiendo hasta olvidar el nombre.

Lo único que le faltaba ese día era encontrarse con los detectives de homicidios de Japón, la pareje fantástica: Snape y Blaise. Aquellos dos empezaban a darle más dolores de cabeza que todos los detectives anteriores, pero su Némesis no era Snape, sino un fiscal: Lucius Malfoy.

Le divertía la idea de que un fiscal de renombre como lo era Malfoy estuviera pidiendo a gritos su cabeza. Sirius había telefoneado un par de veces como era su costumbre a Severus para admitir su culpabilidad en cuanto a los asesinatos Benoitte. Después de todo, Albus Dumbledore podía ser su jefe pero jamás se había caracterizado por seguir órdenes y está no era la excepción.

Pidió la cuenta al cantinero que lo había atendido parte de la noche, con un geto vago aparto de sí a la mujer que se había empeñado en hacerle platica, salió del establecimiento tambaleante para subirse a un taxi, dado que el imprudente del cantinero había llamado aun taxi inseguro de que el asesino fuera capaz de conducir y a decir verdad el mismo Black estaba inseguro de que alguna vez él hubiera aprendido a manejar un automóvil deportivo o no deportivo.

**O o o O**

La pelirroja observaba por la ventana el atardecer japonés, absorta en ridículos pensamientos acerca de la profesión de su hermano y protector. Hacia un par de noches, había descubierto por accidente todo un arsenal digno de algún ejército. Además las constantes salidas de Potter hacía que dudará mucho más, extrañamente Potter y su hermano desaparecían por las noches, nunca en el día, como si la oscuridad fuera su aliada. Y otra cosa más, aquella mañana cuando llegaba de una noche de karaoke, casi había muerto estrangulada por James, ella era ingenua pero no tonta, la excusa que le dio Potter apestaba más que una alcantarilla: "Soy abogado, debo saber acerca de defensa personal". ¿Y, ella era geisha, pero no por eso sabía hablar de física quántica.

Unas manos grandes y callosas se posaron en sus ojos, haciendo que ella quedará en la oscuridad, sonrió levemente para después apartar las manos con delicadeza.

- Hola- fue el saludo, antes de que unos labios suaves y masculinos se posaran en los suyos

- Hola, princesa¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó James, mientras se sentaba en un sillón atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que se sentará en sus piernas, sonreía grandemente

- Sí- Lily se sonrojó violentamente al sentir una mano de James en su cadera y la otra en su nuca atrayéndola hacia él.

Cualquier pregunta o duda que tuviera fue disipada por dulces besos, prodigados con cariño y ternura. El día de Noche vieja se había cerrado el círculo entorno a la relación que mantenía con James Potter, que hasta esa noche no había pasado de leves roces y palabras con doble intención. Él se sentía atraído por ella y ella después de todo era mujer y también sentía atracción por esos misteriosos y afables ojos aguamarina

**O o o O**

La cabellera rubia se meció ligeramente, el hombre estaba alarmantemente tranquilo pero sus bellos ojos grises lanzaban dagas a quien fuera.

- Necesitó la seguridad de que él fue quien provocó el incendio, Amatiello- dijo siseante Malfoy- después de todo ese es tu trabajo

- Lo sé, Malfoy, pero a veces la evidencia es confusa y ese es precisamente el trabajo de los detectives, no el mío

- De acuerdo- concedió Lucius, el semblante del hombre se volvió serio y se impregnó una frialdad desconocida en sus bellas facciones- quiero... no... te ordenó que encuentres a un responsable de la muerte de los Benoitte... ese es tu trabajo.

Esta vez, Kat Amatiello permaneció callada, apretó el puño de la mano izquierda hasta sentir que clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano, intentó sostener la mirada gris, pero al cabo de uno segundos desvió la vista. Hizo una ligera reverencia y se encamino hacia la puerta de caoba del despacho del Fiscal de Distrito que permanecía abierta, antes de llegar al umbral, escuchó la voz masculina.

- O empezare una cacería- la castaña volteo el rostro ligeramente, sólo para observar al fiscal con una mueca de desdén dibujada en su rostro.

**O o o O**

- Sólo un Benoitte... y el Imperio será mío- sacó un celular del bolsillo negro del abrigo- Quiero una cita con Albus Dumbledore

-

**O o o O**

El alcohol recorría su sistema sanguíneo, haciendo que la mecha de los instintos primitivos se encendiera. Nunca sabría a ciencia cierta que había pasado esa noche en su apartamento, lo único que sabía es que jamás se arrepentiría de nada.

Llegó pasadas las dos de la madrugada, tropezando con fantasmas imaginarios. Entró en silencio al apartamento encontrándose en la sala a una bella mujer sentada en el sillón de cuero negro, mirándolo con recriminación. El largo cabello negro estaba atado en una trenza con descuido echada hacia atrás.

Se sentó junto a ella sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada, hasta que sintió aquel suave contacto en el dorso de su pálida mano, la joven acarició con delicadeza la mano para después acariciar el rostro de Black, el hombre reaccionó ante tal caricia, para girar el rostro y apresar con ambas manos el rostro de porcelana.

La besó en la boca con pasión, sus manos buscaron su cintura hasta hacer que el cuerpo se juntara con el suyo, adoró el momento en que su pecho estaba junto a los pechos de ella, adoró los suaves gemidos provenientes de la garganta de ella, adoró el suave contacto de la piel blanca contra sus dedos.

La heredera Benoitte se dejaba llevar por aquellos besos y caricias prodigados a su persona con singular delicadeza. Adriel saboreo el sabor agrio de los labios de Sirius, se dejo embriagar por aquel aliento alcohólico, pero de pronto, el encanto termino haciendo que la joven volviera a la realidad.

- Él esta tomado- pensaba Adriel con cierta tristeza- no sabe lo que hace, debe imaginar que soy otra persona¿qué derecho tengo de aprovecharme de su estado?... quiero que suceda... pero no de esta manera... quiero que él este conciente de la persona que esta con él.

Adriel intento apartarlo suavemente de ella, sin embargo le fue imposible, el asesino se había aferrado a su talle, sus labios recorrían sin parar el largo cuello de ella. La alarma se disparó cuando la blusa de Adriel fue rasgada sin miramientos.

- Sirius... por favor- suplicó Adriel a punto de tener lágrimas en los ojos- déjame, por favor.

El índigo no escuchaba nada, no escuchaba la suplica de la mujer debajo de él, estaba embriagado de su aroma, haciendole imposible seperarse de ella como ella le estaba rogando, deseaba hacerlo, deseaba sentirla suya. Deseaba que por fin esa máscara que lo cubría desde que tenía memoria cayera ante ella, que fuera la única que lo conociera tal como era.

****

**_No puedes hacer nada_**

****

**_No puedes luchar contra lo que no ves_**

****

**_Déjate hundir en la oscuridad_**

****

**_Se lo que realmente eres_**

- Un monstruo, eso soy- murmuró Sirius en el oído de la heredera, mientras tomaba a la joven por las muñecas haciendo de esta forma imposible que escapará la trigueña.

Comenzó a sentir por primera vez miedo de aquel hombre, que la atenazaba con sus fuertes manos, que comenzaba a recorrer su cuello incansablemente con sus labios, una de sus manos se deslizaba por el vientre, haciendo estremecer a la mujer y soltar un leve gemido. Adriel cerró los ojos cuando las labios rosas se posaron en su pecho.

- No así... no así- murmuraba Adriel sin ser escuchada.

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora:**

Me dio por escribir un capítulo de AI, ya que este fic lo tenía realmente olvidado, además creo que muy pero muy pronto terminará el fic. Prometo actualizar antes de que termine Julio todos los demás fics, eso será algo así como mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para ustedes (Cumplí años el 27 junio)

No crean que no he leído sus reviews que amablemente me han dejado, lo que sucede es que no me ha sido posible contestarlos como debe ser, pero prometo por el Osito Bimbo que para todas las demás actualizaciones pondré mención a sus comentarios.

Sean felices y dejen de hacer bilis por culpa de esta autora jejejeje.


End file.
